


Счастливого Рождества, чтоб его!..

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Case Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Однажды к молодому интерну-травматологу Джареду Падалеки на прием попал покалеченный и совершенно невыносимый полицейский Дженсен Эклз. Прошло несколько лет. Они давно поженились, но настырный коп не перестает искать приключений на свою задницу. И вот одним рождественским утром…





	Счастливого Рождества, чтоб его!..

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке опоссум вжик

«Молоко.  
Влажные салфетки, две упаковки.  
Мюсли, чем больше, тем лучше.  
Жидкое мыло, без запаха.  
Вода минеральная, без газа».

Джаред прервал составление списка, задумчиво почесав ручкой щеку. На коже остался прерывистый след. Он собирался заехать после работы в супермаркет и решил заранее накидать перечень необходимых покупок.

Может, он что-то упустил? В любом случае, надо бы позвонить Дженсену и спросить. В последнее время у того возникали крайне необычные желания, поэтому Джаред не удивился бы заказу ни гигантской пиццы, ни маленьких осьминогов в собственном соку.

Он вынул мобильник и нажал единицу на быстром наборе. В кресле заворочался пациент, которому пять минут назад вкатили заморозку – нужно было наложить шов на разбитую бровь:  
– Доктор Падалеки! Вроде бы подействовало!

Джаред только отмахнулся от него, слушая длинные гудки в трубке.

Дженсен не отвечал.

Падалеки нахмурился и нажал отбой. Повертел в руках телефон, раздумывая, стоит ли перезванивать еще раз прямо сейчас, и только потом занялся пациентом:

– Так, давай посмотрю. – Джаред наклонился и провел пальцем над бровью, а затем пару раз надавил на неровный край раны так, что из нее снова начала понемногу сочиться кровь. – Чувствуешь что-то?

– Не-а. – Молодой парень в рваных джинсах и потертой футболке резво покачал головой.

Рана была глубокой, но не слишком опасной. Бедолагу привели друзья, и Джаред только собрался открыть рот для стандартного вопроса, когда увидел у одного из мальчишек переброшенные через плечо связанные шнурками ролики. Причина травмы была очевидной.

– Ну что, шьем? – спросил Джаред, дружелюбно улыбаясь и похлопывая парня по плечу. Он старался быть милым, ведь когда кто-то тыкает тебя иголкой в сантиметре от глаза, мысль о том, что этот кто-то просто душка, может быть весьма кстати.

– Шьем, – парень храбро кивнул. – Доктор Падалеки, а шрам останется?

Джаред хмыкнул, оглядывая рану еще раз, машинально сунул телефон в карман и взмахом руки подозвал медбрата с лотком инструментов и перчатками:  
– Как повезет.

Стоит признать, что Джаред зашивал парнишке бровь машинально. Ну, в конце-то концов, можно же надеяться на автопилот, когда за плечами почти десять лет штопанья разбитых, разрезанных, даже распиленных сограждан? За все время работы травматологом Джаред Падалеки видел раны куда серьезнее, чем эта мелочь после падения с роликов.

Сейчас его куда больше разбитой брови малолетнего экстремала занимала мысль, почему же Дженсен не берет трубку. Застрял в туалете по своей недавней привычке? Опять оставил мобильник в машине? Или... слишком увлечен разговорами с кем-то?

Джаред помотал головой, избавляясь от дурацкой мысли. И тут же обнаружил, что еще чуть-чуть – и пришил бы парнишке бровь к уху.

Он закончил работу, аккуратно заклеив поврежденное место пластырем, и отошел от кресла:

– Все, вставай, свободен. Нить рассосется сама. Но недельку тебе придется обрабатывать шов перекисью и ходить с лейкопластырем.

– Сама-а-а? – огорченно протянул парень. – А я думал, мне нужно будет снова приходить, чтобы швы снимать. Я бы с удовольствием, – многозначительно произнес он.  
Джаред изумленно посмотрел на пациента, мысленно покрутил пальцем у виска и снова задумался на тему: «Почему Дженсен не берет мобильник?»

– Возникнут проблемы – обращайся к семейному доктору, – холодно отрезал Джаред, снова доставая телефон. Казаться дружелюбным нужды больше не было, а делать это просто так сейчас не получалось, слишком тревожно было на душе.

– Ну… ладно. – Парень разочарованно пожал плечами и бодро вскочил с кресла, принимаясь топтаться на месте, чтобы размять затекшие ноги. – Я могу идти?

– Можешь. Прямиком домой, сегодня никаких роликов. Рану не мыть, не чесать, не делать с ней… – доктор Падалеки развел руками, силясь подобрать нужное слово, – ничего с ней не делать, в общем. – Он окинул взглядом взъерошенного парня и добавил: – Через пару часов может начать болеть. Выписать анальгетики?

– Не надо, у нас есть. Папе месяц назад вырезали аппендицит, он купил целую гору обезболивающего. Что-то обязательно осталось.

Джаред кивнул:  
– Отлично.

Парень добрел до двери и обернулся.  
– Спасибо, доктор Падалеки, до свидания.

– Береги себя, – отсалютовал ему Джаред и с облегчением выдохнул, когда дверь за посетителем, наконец, закрылась.

Пальцы машинально нажимали комбинацию клавиш. Снятие блокировки, последний набранный номер, вызов. Он уперся кулаком в стол и приложил трубку к уху, нервно закусывая губу. Гудок, еще один, потом еще…

Дженсен не отвечал.

Вызов переключился в режим приема голосовых сообщений, оставлять которые не было никакого смысла. Эклз упорно игнорировал эту функцию мобильной связи, хоть и регулярно отстегивал за нее приличную сумму оператору.

Джаред задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Белые облачка, беспечно бежавшие по ярко-голубому небу, казалось, сложились в один большой знак вопроса. Падалеки слишком хорошо знал себя, чтобы понадеяться успокоиться и позвонить Дженсену позднее. Он отлично понимал, что Эклз будет сейчас занимать все его мысли, что бы он ни делал. Поэтому Джаред вздохнул и снова нажал на единицу. На этот раз после шести гудков в трубке послышался щелчок, и сразу за ним раздался вздох.

* * *

Свести вместе края, проколоть, вытянуть нить, поправить стежок, перекинуть иглу, сдвинуть пальцы левее. Свести вместе края, проколоть, вытянуть нить…

– Поровнее, Падалеки, не утке с яблоками брюхо штопаешь. Смотри, куда шов скосил. Скоро ему подбородок к уху пришьешь, – прикрикнул коренастый мужчина средних лет, грозно глядя на Джареда.

– Доктор Бивер, шов идеально ровный, как по учебнику, – вздохнул парень, на секунду разгибаясь, чтобы размять спину.

– По учебнику, говоришь? И что за учебник? Вышивка крестиком для начинающих?

Джаред молча проглотил издевку и вновь склонился над кушеткой.

– Если я наложу двенадцать идеальных швов за двенадцать минут, вы позволите мне принять хоть одного пациента самостоятельно? – поинтересовался он.

Джим Бивер расхохотался.

– Падалеки, ты самый наглый интерн за все пятнадцать лет моей врачебной практики, – он подошел ближе и привычным движением разгладил пышные усы, с любопытством разглядывая сосредоточенное лицо парня, ловко орудующего иглой с хирургической нитью.

– Если я не справлюсь, буду месяц встречать вас возле дома в семь утра со стаканчиком кофе и свежей газетой, – как бы между прочим добавил Джаред и ловко зафиксировал очередной шов.

Доктор Бивер подал ему ножницы, но когда Джаред потянулся за ними, неожиданно отдернул руку, вынуждая парня удивленно поднять голову.

– И пончики с джемом, понял? Кофе, газета и два пончика каждый день ровно в семь на моем пороге вместе с твоей наглой задницей. И будешь заполнять все карты пациентов вместо меня до конца интернатуры.

– Да, сэр! – отчеканил Джаред, чуть не подпрыгивая от радости.

Джим со вздохом отдал ножницы и отвернулся, нашаривая в кармане снятые перед началом смены наручные часы.

– Я засекаю время, Падалеки, и только попробуй напортачить.

Из кабинета доктора Бивера Джаред вышел победителем. Он гордо прошествовал к стойке регистратуры и пальцем подозвал к себе дежурного медбрата:

– Эй, красавчик, доктор Бивер заканчивает с мистером Фордом, а я пока займусь следующим, кто там у нас на очереди?

Медбрат важности момента не понял, ему было до фиолетовой лампочки, кто из врачей берет себе больных, лишь бы к концу смены не оставалось «хвостов». Поэтому «красавчик» лениво провел пальцем по списку имен в журнале и взял верхнюю папку из стопки:

– «Скорая» привезла. Какой-то полицейский после разборок. Третья смотровая.

– Принято! – Падалеки шаркнул ногой и отсалютовал. Резко развернувшись, Джаред быстрым шагом направился к нужному кабинету, с трудом не переходя на бег. Но посреди холла внезапно затормозил. – Это мой первый настоящий пациент, представляешь? Только мой, – восторженно сообщил он сонному медбрату.

Тот хмыкнул, равняя стопки бумаг. Подумаешь, первый пациент… Медбрат-«красавчик» недавно отмечал вынос юбилейной трехтысячной утки – вот это да, повод отметить. Не то, чтобы он считал утки… Скорее, он оценивал их количество по степени своей ненависти к этому процессу. Пожалуй, в прошлом месяце она как раз перевалила за три тысячи. Поэтому медбрат кисло улыбнулся Джареду и показал ему большой палец, а сам тихо произнес себе под нос:  
– Скорее, твоя первая настоящая котлета.

Вероятнее всего, это была все-таки не котлета, а пельмень. Котлете вроде бы полагается быть плоской, а лицо этого бедолаги-копа оказалось распухшим, как подушка. Оба глаза превратились в щелочки, равно как и рот – его просто задавили огромные щеки. Нос был свернут набок, так что о его первоначальной форме можно было только догадываться.

Джаред так и застыл при виде парня на кушетке. Если бы он не знал наверняка, что доктор Бивер никак не мог быть в курсе, какой пациент ожидает приема следующим, он бы заподозрил огромный подвох.

Падалеки глубоко вдохнул и еще раз посмотрел на кушетку. Мужчина, лежавший на ней, был в штатском – черной рубашке, кожаной куртке и синих джинсах. Интересно, почему в приемной с него не сняли куртку? Джаред посмотрел внимательнее и тут же догадался: у пациента наверняка была повреждена рука – слишком уж осторожно он прижимал ее к себе.

– Болит? – поинтересовался Джаред у парня, кивнув на руку.

Тот вроде бы перевел на него взгляд и прошипел в ответ:  
– Зверски.

– Еще что-то болит так же зверски? – почти светским тоном спросил Падалеки.

– Самолюбие, блин, – ответил пациент.

Джаред спрятал улыбку. Что ж, по крайней мере, чувство юмора парню не отшибло. Он бегло осмотрел пострадавшего прямо в одежде, насколько это было возможно, затем начал действовать, вспоминая по ходу все, чему успел научиться за время интернатуры:  
– Сейчас я вызову санитаров, они отвезут вас на рентген. Судя по всему, рука у вас сломана, но больше переломов нет. Рентген нам скажет точнее. Тогда и будем разбираться.

Через пару минут он с помощью санитаров Тая и Себа снял куртку с парня, затем помог вывезти каталку в коридор, и рослые парни в спецодежде увезли бедолагу копа на рентген. Оставшись дожидаться возвращения парня в смотровой, Джаред решил пока заполнить документы: хотя он и внушал себе, что спокоен и вовсе не переживает из-за своего первого пациента, вести которого ему доверили самостоятельно, Падалеки понял, что ждать с рентгена парня, сидя сложа руки, он не может. Поэтому и вознамерился подготовить хотя бы титульную страницу истории болезни с именем, адресом, возрастом и прочими формальными данными.

Он взял сопроводительный лист, который заполнили в «Скорой помощи», и стал переписывать: имя – Дженсен Эдлс, дата рождения – ага, пациент на четыре года старше его, адрес – ну, понятно, это почти в центре города... в графе «особые примечания», где обычно указывались аллергии на препараты, перенесенные заболевания и прочие важные вещи, стояла лишь одна буква. «F». Фертилен.

«Ого! – подумал Джаред. – Парень способен к деторождению, а его тут отделали, как бог – черепаху». Падалеки не мог даже предположить, как выглядел Эдлс до встречи с ним, но что он вряд ли будет выглядеть приемлемо после – в этом Джаред был практически уверен. Жалко парня. Тем более что фигура у него была – многие позавидовали бы. Наметанному врачебному глазу Падалеки не нужно было раздевать пациента, чтобы сделать подобные выводы. Это стало понятно и так. Поставив большую букву F в верхнем правом углу истории болезни, Джаред услышал, как начала открываться дверь...

Избитого копа вернули спустя пару минут, из-за чего Падалеки сделал вывод, что доктор Розенбаум тоже впечатлился внешним видом человека-пельменя и согласился пропустить его на рентген вне обычной для травматологического отделения очереди.

– Ну и как у нас дела? – стараясь излучать уверенность, поинтересовался Джаред, забирая у санитара подсыхающий снимок и разглядывая его на свет.

– Не самая удачная моя фотка, – опухшими губами произнес парень. – Я предлагал доку поменять ракурс, но он был непреклонен, как мой дедуля на выборах президента.

Джаред улыбнулся сравнению:  
– Да, доктор Розенбаум – он такой. Никакого художественного вкуса, только работа. Ну так что, мистер Эдлс, с рукой у вас не все так страшно, перелом лучевой кости есть, но он чистый, без смещения и повреждения сустава. Так что с ним неприятных осложнений не будет. А вот с лицом не так хорошо. Нос сломан довольно неудачно, осколки вряд ли встанут на свое место, так что форма, скорее всего, несколько изменится. Пара трещин в скуловых костях, да и с челюстью, как я понимаю, не особо все в порядке, – Падалеки обернулся, чтобы сочувственно вздохнуть, грустно покачать головой, похлопать пациента по плечу или проделать еще какую-нибудь штуку из арсенала «доброго доктора», каким его знатно снарядили в институте на тренингах по общению с пациентами. Тем больше было его удивление, когда выяснилось, что парень почему-то не выказывает вселенской скорби и вовсе не нуждается в его заготовленном «все будет хорошо», а просто нагло и иррационально ржет, попутно морщась от боли, но так и не переставая хихикать. – Сейчас я займусь вашим лицом, господин Эдлс, а затем наложу гипс, это вполне может подождать, – строго закончил Падалеки, оскорбившись подобной реакцией.

– Элс... – прошипел пациент сквозь смех и снова скривился, Джаред только теперь понял, что тому на самом деле очень больно, и он только разыгрывает из себя мужественного парня, которому все пули нипочем.

Черт, каким же он все-таки был растяпой! Джаред мысленно дал себе пинка под зад и спросил, заранее виновато опуская голову:  
– Вам сделали обезболивающий укол в «Скорой»?

Эдлс кивнул и снова с трудом выговорил непонятное:  
– Эээллссс...

– Но вам все равно больно? – догадался Падалеки. – Сейчас я поставлю вам еще один укол...

– Фамилия моя! Не Эдлс! Эклз! – в раздражении повысил голос пациент. Он даже приподнялся, подчеркивая глубину своего негодования. Впоследствии Джаред имел возможность убедиться, что вспыльчивость была одной из неотъемлемых черт Дженсена Эклза.

– Ладно… – Падалеки растерялся на мгновение. – Я хотел бы заняться вашим лицом в первую очередь, а рукой уже потом, мистер Эклз, – повторил он, нарочно раздельно произнеся его фамилию и язвительно выделяя каждую букву, и Дженсен одарил его гневным взглядом в ответ. Совершенно несносный тип.

Джаред вколол новую порцию обезболивающего, пододвинул ближе к кушетке невысокий стальной столик на колесах и принялся собирать необходимый инвентарь. Стерильная игла, побольше салфеток и дезинфектанта, упаковка ниток…

– Могу подобрать вам шовный материал под цвет глаз. Или зашить скулу узорчиком – дракончик там, ну или звездочка, – попробовал разрядить обстановку Падалеки, заправляя нить в иглу. Джареду казалось, этим он показывает пациенту, что у него все под контролем, раз есть время и силы отвлекаться на шуточки, и тот не увидит, что Падалеки от страха никак не может попасть ниткой в игольное ушко. Но стоило ему попытаться поднести руку к разбитому лицу Эклза, как тот тут же перехватил ее и крепко сжал в районе запястья.

– А других врачей у вас нет? – недоверчиво поинтересовался коп.

– Каких других? – не понял Джаред.

Дженсен покряхтел, не сводя с Падалеки угрюмого взгляда.

– Постарше, например? – немного смущенно сказал он, наконец. – Не хотелось бы стать тренажером для обучения молодых практикантов.

Падалеки вспыхнул от возмущения.  
– Слушайте, мистер Эклз, у меня достаточно опыта. Можно подумать, мне бы отдали такой непростой случай, если бы я не был достаточно квалифицирован! Или вы считаете, что я первый раз оказываюсь один на один с пациентом? – Джаред вложил весь свой актерский талант в гневное заламывание брови и оскорбленное хмыканье, и Дженсен уступил. Он тяжело вздохнул и нехотя отпустил его запястье. – Если я вас не устраиваю, можете поискать другую больницу, ну или остаться в формате отбивной, – победоносно закончил Джаред и наконец-то поднес иглу к краям первой раны. – И зовите меня доктор Падалеки, – не удержавшись, гордо добавил он.

– Чтоб вы знали, доктор Падалеки: если я обнаружу у себя на щеке звездочку или цветные швы, мы с вами прогуляемся в то место, где из меня как раз и сделали отбивную. На экскурсию, – едко пообещал смирившийся Дженсен, вынужденно подчиняясь рукам Джареда, которые поворачивали его голову в более удобную для работы позицию.

– Простите, свидания с пациентами нам запрещены, – хихикнул Падалеки, из последних сил изображая уверенность в себе, и сделал первый стежок.

Ему было страшно. Очень, очень страшно. Джаред искренне удивлялся тому, что его руки больше не дрожат, а движения такие же четкие, как на лабораторных занятиях в институте, когда они отрабатывали швы на тряпичных куклах. Этот случай был на порядок тяжелее, чем все то, к чему его хоть близко подпускал доктор Бивер за полтора месяца стажировки, и Джаред прекрасно понимал, что в его руках сейчас не просто человек с ранкой, которую нужно зашить, а молодой парень, которому он может покалечить жизнь, изуродовав лицо неудачными манипуляциями.

Джаред дошел до конца пореза, завязал узел и чикнул ножницами по нити. Затем заправил новую, зафиксировал концы и снова склонился над «полем боя». Опыт приходит в сражениях – в этом он был уверен на все сто. Как и в том, что запомнит своего первого пациента на всю жизнь.

* * *

– Дженсен, ты чего трубку не берешь? Я тут собрался в магазин и хотел спросить у тебя... – затараторил обрадовавшийся Джаред, подгребая к себе список с ручкой. 

Однако его резко оборвали:  
– Джаред, это не Дженсен, это я, Кристиан.

Падалеки замер, его мыслительные процессы затормозили, отказываясь выдать хоть что-то удобоваримое.

– Кристиан? – повторил он недовольно, заранее начиная злиться.

Вот не понравилось, откровенно не понравилось Джареду, что вместо законного супруга его мобильник взял Кристиан Кейн. Брутальный красавец Кейн не слишком-то внушал Падалеки доверие еще с тех времен, когда он только начинал ухаживать за будущим мужем.

– Где Дженсен? – довольно резко спросил Джаред, сразу переходя к сути без всяких лишних «привет-как-дела». Он уже был на взводе, предчувствуя, что ответ Кристиана ему очень, очень не понравится.

– Слушай, друг, тут эээ… такое дело, – Кейн замялся и прочистил горло. – Он просил тебе не говорить, но ты же трезвонишь каждые пять минут! Еще подумаешь невесть что.

– Ближе к сути, – оборвал его Джаред.

– Дженсен в участке, – коротко сообщил Кристиан и замолчал.

– Та-ак, – Джаред прикрыл глаза и несильно двинул кулаком по столу, пытаясь унять гнев. Несильно – в его представлении. Столешница ощутимо прогнулась, ножки протяжно скрипнули по полу, сдвигаясь на добрых пару-тройку дюймов. – И какого хре… кхм. И зачем он поехал в участок? – Падалеки из последних сил пытался быть вежливым.

– Потому что это его работа, Джаред, – неожиданно твердо сказал Кейн. – Работа, которую он любит. Нам очень нужна его помощь именно сегодня. Шеф попросил – Дженсен приехал. На один час, только помочь с допросом свидетеля. Он не инвалид и не при смерти, поэтому получасовая поездка на такси и один короткий разговор его не прикончат. Перестань трястись над ним, как над сахарной ватой!

– Все сказал? – поинтересовался Падалеки, когда Кристиан, наконец, замолчал, выдав явно заранее заготовленную речь.

– Все, – буркнул Кейн.

– Замечательно. А теперь будь так добр, найди Дженсена и передай ему телефон, мне нужно с ним поговорить.

– Ну... – Кейн опять замялся, и Джаред, врач-травматолог по специальности, неожиданно ощутил горячее желание самому нанести травму одному конкретному человеку. 

– Понимаешь, он куда-то отлучился... Ну, он наверняка здесь, но найти я его не могу, поскольку мне нельзя выходить из кабинета. Как только он вернется, я ему скажу, чтобы он тебе перезвонил. Ну или пусть сразу едет домой, если допрос уже закончился.

– Ну уж нет! – рыкнул недовольный Падалеки. – Ты ему скажешь, чтобы сидел на попе ровно и не двигался, ясно? Я сейчас приеду за ним.

– Но у нас скоро смена заканчивается, – пролепетал было Кейн. Слушая его испуганный голос в трубке, трудно было догадаться, что его владельцем является неоспоримо брутальный на вид парень, способный раскидать десяток противников, словно кукол.

Что ж, Джаред Падалеки, который стремится защитить своего мужчину, умел внушить животный ужас всем вокруг.

– Я сейчас приеду за ним, – повторил Джаред, выделив голосом слово «сейчас».

– Конечно, – Кейн сник окончательно.

* * *

Джим Бивер был в ярости. Он непрерывно ходил взад-вперед по кабинету, заложив руки за спину и изредка останавливаясь, чтобы грозно зыркнуть на потупившую взгляд троицу: Джареда Падалеки, санитара Себа и работника регистратуры Тома, стоявших с видом трех одинаково виноватых ротвейлеров посреди его кабинета:  
– Идиоты, – выдохнул Бивер, продолжая истаптывать паркетный пол тяжелыми шагами. – Я еще могу понять этого импульсивного и самодовольного Падалеки, у которого азарта больше, чем мозгов, но вы же опытные работники, не первый год в клинике. Вы куда смотрели?

Себ что-то промямлил себе под нос, но доктор Бивер только резко махнул рукой, приказывая ему заткнуться.

– Парень с такими повреждениями, а вы отдали его в руки интерна, который ничего страшнее царапин не видел. И никому, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону провинившихся, – ни одному из вас не пришло в голову сообщить мне! – гаркнул Джим напоследок и замолчал.

От тишины звенело в ушах. Джаред боялся лишний раз вдохнуть и лишь надеялся, что его сердце стучит не слишком громко.

– Если у него будут осложнения, ты вылетишь из интернатуры, тебе ясно? – Падалеки не сразу понял, что пожилой врач обращался к нему. Он кивнул.

– Выметайтесь отсюда, все трое. Видеть вас не желаю, – устало закончил Бивер и отвернулся. Он так и стоял спиной, пока его подчиненные просачивались в узкую щель между косяком и дверью, которую ни один из них почему-то не осмелился распахнуть полностью.

Следующий прием, на который пришел Дженсен Эклз, Джаред пропустил. Бивер выставил интерна за дверь, а точнее, вообще не пустил его на порог, отделавшись от него бесцельным поручением, которое стоило дать санитару, но никак не молодому врачу. Джаред спешил как мог, но все равно вернулся слишком поздно. Дженсен уже ушел.

Падалеки ждал очередной взбучки, но доктор Бивер был на удивление спокойным и умиротворенным и даже позволил Джареду самостоятельно разобраться с двумя следующими пациентами, от чего у парня затеплилась в душе надежда, что с Эклзом все хорошо, и позорное исключение ему теперь не грозит.

Первые швы Дженсену снимали спустя две недели, о чем Джаред прочел в его карте на следующий день. Забавность ситуации была в том, что Падалеки ждал своего особенного пациента с начала недели, специально набирая подряд дежурство за дежурством, но именно в то утро почувствовал, что от недосыпа начинают дрожать руки, и ушел домой. Судя по записи в карте, Эклз появился на пороге больницы спустя двадцать минут после того, как Падалеки отправился на свидание к подушке.

В третий раз Джаред решил быть хитрее. Он договорился с приемной, подкупив их пончиками с джемом и колой, что как только Эклз появится, ему тут же скинут сообщение на пейджер. Поэтому когда в среду около двенадцати раздался писк, и на экране высветилась строчка «Твой пришел. Первая смотровая», Джаред без колебаний кинул в мусорное ведро только что распечатанный гамбургер и пулей помчался на первый этаж, с трудом входя в повороты бесконечных коридоров и лестничных пролетов.

– Фууух, – только и смог произнести Падалеки, ввалившись в залитый солнцем кабинет, и остановился у самой двери, сжимая в руках карту и шумно дыша. – Я успел, – сообщил он.

– У вас там соревнования, прием пациентов на время? Или за вами гнались маньяки? – светским тоном поинтересовался Дженсен Эклз. Он сидел на кушетке, широко расставив ноги в темных кроссовках. На нем была кепка с эмблемой бейсбольного клуба и огромные солнцезащитные очки, закрывавшие чуть не пол-лица.

– Что-то вроде, – пожал плечами Джаред. – Ну как дела? – он подошел ближе, пытаясь разглядеть результаты своей работы под слоем маскировочных атрибутов. – Вы не могли бы снять кепку и очки?

– Мог бы, – кивнул Дженсен важно. – Руки у меня не отвалились, несмотря ни на чьи старания.

Падалеки жадно впился в его лицо взглядом, однако пациент больше не сделал ни одного движения.

– И-и-и?.. – растерянно протянул Джаред. Эклз вздохнул и продолжил:  
– Мог бы, но не хочу, интерн Падалеки.

Джаред поджал губы, услышав название своей должности здесь. Бивер, конечно, не преминул сообщить пациенту о том, что принявший его врач – всего лишь желторотик, только что закончивший университет.

– Ну, расскажите мне, как вы за свою многолетнюю карьеру привыкли строить таких непослушных больных, как я, – продолжал подначивать Эклз. – И о тысячах своих пациентов тоже расскажите, будет интересно послушать.

– Давайте вашу руку, – сухо произнес Падалеки, – сейчас я буду снимать вам гипс. У вас в карте на сегодня назначена именно эта процедура.

Дженсен хмыкнул.

– Не волнуйтесь, – сейчас в голосе Джареда царил уже арктический холод. – Разрезать гипс и проверить суставы на функциональность может и первокурсник.

Эклз нехотя протянул ему поврежденную руку. Падалеки молча взял его за локоть и стал аккуратно, осторожными движениями разрезать гипс из термопластика. На всю процедуру ушла буквально пара минут. Отложив в сторону обрезки гипса, Падалеки бережно взял руку Дженсена в свои и стал проверять ее, ощупывая и разминая. Одним из недостатков этого вида термопластика – скотчкаста – считалась атрофия мышц при длительном ношении. Однако у Эклза не было заметно никаких признаков атрофии, по просьбе Джареда он спокойно сгибал и разгибал пальцы, крутил запястьем, подтверждая, что ему не больно, и дискомфорта тоже не ощущал. А потом Дженсен так же спокойно положил свою руку в ладонь Падалеки, ожидая, видимо, дальнейших указаний, и Джаред неожиданно густо покраснел, не вполне осознавая, из-за чего заливается краской.

– Я сейчас приглашу доктора Бивера, – сказал Падалеки, резво вскакивая со стула, – он осмотрит ваше лицо, раз уж вы мне не доверяете.

Он почти дошел до двери кабинета, когда его окликнули сзади. Джаред обернулся: Дженсен Эклз снимал очки и кепку:  
– Не надо доктора Бивера. Я... доверяю вам. Все-таки вы меня зашивали. Проверяйте работу.

Джаред направился обратно к пациенту, сел рядом на кушетку и, наконец, с замиранием сердца посмотрел на дело рук своих.

Посмотрел.

Посмотрел.

Он не видел швов, покрывавших его кожу, не замечал остаточных отеков и слабых следов синяков. Ему захотелось взять ручку, дать ее Дженсену и попросить у него автограф хотя бы на его собственной медицинской карте. А потом этой же ручкой он бы обвел сегодняшнее число в календаре, чтобы праздновать его теперь каждый год как день, когда он увидел самого красивого человека на свете.

«Самого красивого – и самого невыносимого», – добавил Джаред про себя, когда через секунду Дженсен ехидно поинтересовался:  
– Интерн Падалеки, вам напомнить, где именно у меня были швы, или вы так и будете сидеть в ступоре?

Он издевался. Этот несносный нахал над ним еще и издевался.

– Обе брови, губы, лоб и еще нос... нет, на носу швов не было, я вам его вправлял... – перечислил Джаред, не заглядывая в карту.

– Неплохо-неплохо, – Дженсен самодовольно усмехнулся. – А то я уже было подумал, что доктор Бивер применил телесные наказания в виде ударов битой по голове, и вам отшибло память. Жаль, вы не слышали тех бесподобных эпитетов, которыми он осыпал вас, когда я пришел к нему на прием спустя неделю.

– И тем не менее, швы чистые и хорошо заживают, – не смутился Джаред, решившись, наконец, поднять руки, чтобы ощупать лицо пациента на предмет спаек или уплотнений. – Я доволен своей работой, и вы должны быть довольны, мистер Эклз. С учетом того, в каком состоянии вас привезли, вы должны быть счастливы уже хотя бы от того, что нос остался на прежнем месте, а не перетек на подбородок, а глаза не торчат из ушей.

Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и быстро взглянул на Джареда:  
– Да, я просто счастлив, что мои уши не моргают. Спасибо, доктор, вы настоящий специалист.

Падалеки предпочел проигнорировать шпильку. Он медленно двигался пальцами по лицу вверх от подбородка, прослеживая рваные полосы шрамов, тщательно разглядывая и ощупывая каждый из них. Он напрягался все сильнее, и Эклз, почувствовав это, замолчал.

Джаред верил, что медицина – это его призвание. Вот так спасать истекающих кровью пациентов, зашивать свежие раны и соединять поломанные кости, видя страх и боль в глазах. А потом наблюдать за тем, как человеческое тело постепенно, день за днем восстанавливается под бдительным присмотром доктора – рассасываются швы, заживают надорванные мышцы, срастаются сухожилия и ткани… Каждый раз, когда Джаред видел, как к доктору Биверу заходили его прежние пациенты, уже прошедшие все эти круги ада, счастливые и спокойные, Падалеки чувствовал легкую зависть, как будто Джим Бивер был волшебником, который творит чудеса, а сам Джаред – всего лишь мелким подмастерьем, подносящим великому магу колпак, мантию и волшебную палочку, а затем уходящим в тень. Как же он мечтал стать самостоятельным, гордо влетать в кабинет, взмахивая полами расстегнутого белоснежного халата, уверенно и с легкостью расправляться с самыми серьезными травмами, чтобы потом, спустя месяцы, его останавливал в супермаркете какой-нибудь неприметный парень и говорил: «Доктор Падалеки, вы помните меня? Я Джон, Джон Хофстер, меня привезли к вам после аварии. Это было в июне, помните? Все думали, останутся жуткие шрамы, да и рука долгое время отнималась – еще бы, пять переломов! Но теперь я в полном порядке. Спасибо, доктор Падалеки!»

Да, именно об этом Джаред и мечтал. А никак не о том, что происходило сейчас.

Он выпрямился и убрал руки. Эклз смотрел на него внезапно посерьезневшим взглядом, ожидая вердикта.

Джаред почувствовал себя палачом.

– Полагаю, доктор Бивер не говорил вам этого, потому что во время вашего предыдущего посещения клиники было рано судить, но сейчас я могу с уверенностью сказать, что у вас останутся шрамы на всю жизнь. Мне жаль, – сказал он ровно и без пауз, отключив все эмоции.

Дженсен осмыслил его слова и кивнул:  
– Понятно. – Он сжал губы на мгновение, потом расслабил их и прикусил нижнюю. – Переживу, – констатировал Эклз уверенно.

Джаред чувствовал себя паршиво. Он ерзал на месте, не зная, куда деть руки, и не находил слов.

– Слушайте, со временем они будут не так заметны, просто светлые полоски рубцов. Если вы сейчас такой красивый, то через пару месяцев, когда полностью уйдут отеки и синяки под глазами из-за травмы носа, вы вообще будете…

Джаред не договорил. Эклз буравил его взглядом и нагло улыбался. Только теперь Падалеки понял, что сморозил, и снова густо покраснел.

Нет, очень интересно, а что он должен был сказать? Да ни у кого язык бы не повернулся назвать Дженсена Эклза просто симпатичным. Симпатичная – вон, собачка у медбрата Бенедикта. Кудрявенькая такая болонка. А Дженсен Эклз – он красивый, и шрамы его губ нисколько не испортят. Только посмотришь – и ясно, что обладатель этого яркого, пухлого рта – настоящий сильный мужчина, бравый коп. Хотя Джаред бы запретил людям с такой внешностью становиться полицейскими. Их надо снимать в кино, размещать на обложках журналов, чтобы все знали, какими красивыми бывают настоящие мужчины. А то печатают там одних стандартных мальчиков, друг от друга не отличить. А тут – и подбородок квадратный, и нос с горбинкой, изначальной горбинкой, не в результате перелома полученной, и глаза эти невозможные, зеленые – все такое личное, индивидуальное, что Джаред понял: забыть Дженсена ему будет уже очень сложно...

– А что вы так смотрите? – так же нагло зыркнул в ответ Джаред. – Шрамы, да. Нет, их, конечно, можно будет попробовать убрать с помощью пластической операции, но за успех я не ручаюсь. Края ран были рваные, тут могут возникнуть большие сложности... Вот, например, – и он невесомо провел пальцами по левой брови Эклза, которую красная полоса пересекала почти посередине, – здесь и края брови не соединятся уже. Достаточно глубокая была рана. Кто это вас так обласкал? – внезапно поинтересовался Падалеки.

– О! – преувеличенно бодро воскликнул Дженсен в ответ. – Представьте себе, человек, которого я считал практически братом. А он, оказывается, решил перейти на сторону плохих ребят.

Джаред замер. Как бы ни старался Дженсен изобразить улыбку, она у него получалась вымученная и откровенно злая. Так вот где у него была самая глубокая рана. К сожалению, Джаред никак не смог бы ее заштопать иголкой и нитками.

– Извините, – произнес он неловко. – Это вообще-то не мое дело. Мне достаточно было знать, чем ее нанесли, а об этом я вас спрашивал во время нашей первой встречи.

Дженсен промолчал, только махнул рукой – проехали, мол.

– Может, все-таки пригласить вам доктора Бивера? – не зная, куда деваться от неловкости, предложил Джаред. – Он куда опытнее меня, он все точно скажет по поводу тех следов, которые у вас останутся.

Не хотелось, совсем не хотелось Джареду сейчас звать к этому пациенту другого врача. Но при этом он действительно волновался о том, чтобы Эклз получил самую квалифицированную медицинскую помощь. В конце концов, он и клятву Гиппократа приносил. Падалеки снова двинулся было к двери, но поднятая кверху ладонь Дженсена остановила его.

Джаред недоумевающе обернулся. Эклз улыбался так широко, что молодой интерн не на шутку перепугался, что у того сейчас лопнут нафиг все швы на губах.

– Не надо, – сказал Дженсен. – Я согласен выслушать и вашу версию развития событий. Как можно подробнее. Я тут за углом видел уютненький бар. За пивом как-то интереснее говорится, вы не думаете?

Падалеки так и уронил челюсть. Он прожил на свете уже четверть века и считал, что повидал и испытал многое. Однако его еще никогда откровенно не клеил парень с буквой «F» в документах. Парень с внешностью Дженсена Эклза. Подождав пару секунд, не упадет ли на него потолок, Джаред твердо сказал:  
– Определенно думаю. Я освобождаюсь через... час двадцать.

– Отлично! – Дженсен встал с кушетки и направился к выходу, по пути бросив:  
– Тогда я буду ждать на крыльце.

Джаред проводил его взглядом и вспомнил, что вообще не сделал никаких назначений, не дал рекомендаций, да и время следующего визита не оговорил... Ладно, поскольку они сегодня встретятся еще, он все это непременно сообщит Эклзу прямо за кружкой пива.

Подтянув к себе карту Дженсена, которую надо было заполнить, он покачал головой. С таким независимым характером парень наверняка еще хлебнет проблем. Ну, и он вместе с ним, конечно. Последняя мысль была странной, если учесть, что они с Эклзом были едва знакомы и всего лишь договорились разок выпить в баре, но молодой доктор не стал концентрироваться на мелькнувшем ощущении надолго.

Если бы Джаред только знал, насколько был прав в тот момент.

* * *  
Нажав отбой после понурой реплики Кристиана, Джаред начал собирать вещи. Он предупреждал Кейна не так давно, что Дженсену пока крайне нежелательно появляться в участке. Быть полицейским – работа нервная. А нервничать Дженсену сейчас нельзя.

Джаред сгреб в кучу бумаги, лежавшие на столе, и не глядя пихнул в выдвижной ящик. Более тщательная уборка вполне могла подождать.

В коридоре была привычная суета: пациенты и родственники на диванах вдоль стен, мелькание то тут, то там белых халатов врачей и синих роб младшего персонала. Но вот уже неделю эта знакомая до боли картина была изрядно сдобрена рождественским духом. Под длинными лампами дневного света висели разноцветные гирлянды, светлые колонны холла были обклеены фигурками ангелочков, а в приемной сурового вида медбрат с пушистым розовым нимбом на пружинке после заполнения стандартной анкеты предлагал пациентам сладкие полосатые леденцы в форме трости.  
Джаред ненавидел сладости, терпеть не мог всевозможные переодевания в сказочных персонажей, да и вообще склонялся к мысли, что превращать больницу в волшебный домик миссис Клаус не стоит даже в честь Рождества. Еще в самом начале их знакомства он поделился своими мыслями с Дженсеном, за что был тут же качественно высмеян и запозорен, и теперь каждый год перед Рождеством Эклз неизменно притаскивал в дом елку, устраивая из процесса ее украшения целое действо. Видимо, таким образом Дженсен рассчитывал привить Джареду любовь к главному празднику всех законопослушных американцев. Падалеки смиренно терпел гирлянды по всему дому, «праздничную еду», которую Дженсен начинал готовить с первых чисел декабря, и которая отличалась от «непраздничной» только обилием специй и непременным наличием в тарелке рождественской атрибутики в качестве украшения. Дома Джаред молча выковыривал из салата омерзительные на вкус звездочки и лакричные морды Санта-Клауса, зато на работе мог испепелить взглядом любого, кто предлагал ему украсить рабочее место по всем правилам. Коллеги постепенно привыкли, что кабинет доктора Падалеки является зоной, свободной от Рождества, а пациенты были слишком заняты своими разбитыми носами или расквашенными подбородками, чтобы задавать какие-то вопросы.

Стараясь поменьше смотреть по сторонам, Джаред покинул здание больницы.

* * *

– Ну, а так? – Джаред одернул рукава шелковой белой рубашки в строгую косую полоску и поправил воротник.

Чад хохотнул:  
– Чувак, вы не к алтарю идете, а на первое свидание, – Мюррей нырнул рукой в раздутый пакет с попкорном и закинул в рот целую горсть воздушной кукурузы.

– Черт. – Падалеки принялся расстегивать белые лаковые пуговицы, и вскоре шелковая рубашка приземлилась на кровать по соседству с горкой других. – Слушай, а если ту старую, в коричневую клетку? И к ней коричневые бриджи. А? – Джаред снял с перекладины в шкафу две вешалки и приложил к себе.

Чад нехотя отвернулся от телевизора:  
– Разве что он – Том Сойер, а ты его бомжеватый друг Геккельбери, и на свидании вы планируете красить бочку, в которой живут твои родственники.

Падалеки тяжело вздохнул и швырнул ковбойку со штанами на кровать.

– Я опоздаю. На первое свидание. Да еще и приду туда, видимо, в трусах, потому что все остальные вещи ты забраковал.

– Да ладно тебе, – не выдержал Мюррей. Он с сожалением оставил драгоценный пакет с попкорном на диване и подошел к Джареду. – Не мудри, джинсы будут в самый раз. А верх я сейчас найду.

Падалеки недоверчиво почесал затылок:  
– Джинсы, – пробурчал он. – Стоило перемерять весь гардероб, чтобы остановиться на джинсах.

– Еще и как стоило, – приглушенно прозвучал голос Чада из недр шкафа. – Зато теперь понятно, что примерно половину твоего шмотья давно пора отдать голодающим детям Африки, – Мюррей вынырнул из деревянного логова джаредовой одежды и протянул ему черную футболку с эмблемой фирмы «Adidas». – Вот. Это, джинсы и те твои новые туфли. И куртку, там прохладно.

– Прекрасно, просто здорово, – ехидно констатировал Падалеки. – Буду выглядеть совершенно обыденно, словно вышел в магазин за пивком и случайно заглянул на свидание, по дороге было, – Джаред устало опустился на постель, прямиком на гору вещей.

Чад смотрел на него сверху вниз с лукавой улыбкой:  
– Что, такой классный парень? – спросил он.

– Угу, – грустно кивнул Падалеки. – Очень классный.

Мюррей присел на краешек кровати с ним рядом:  
– Слушай, если это твое, то ты ему понравишься и в джинсах, и в костюме за пятнадцать штук, и даже в той мерзкой кофте в горошек, которую я ритуально сожгу, как только ты уйдешь, иначе воспоминания о ней будут преследовать меня в кошмарах.

Джаред угрюмо пожал плечами, не то соглашаясь, не то просто смиряясь с неизбежным.

– А ты бы стал встречаться с парнем, который, который… – Падалеки все пытался сформулировать вопрос, но выходило плохо, – ну, с таким, как я?

Чад с секунду смотрел на Джареда, часто моргая, а потом начал ржать. Он смеялся долго, похрюкивая и вытирая слезы, а когда, наконец, успокоился, Падалеки понял, что улыбается тоже, а на душе стало куда легче.

– Чувак, мы сколько лет вместе? Квартиру только снимали года четыре, пока ты не переехал в этот свой дом, – Чад похлопал его по плечу. – Я видел тебя в трусах с Губкой Бобом, ел то отвратное месиво, которое ты почему-то называешь яичницей, и слышал, как ты вслух учил протоколы вскрытия брюшной полости для семинара. Чувак, в моем случае никакие костюмы не помогут, только тотальная амнезия. Но мало ли, вдруг твой приятель из тех, кто любит горелую еду и плакаты со скелетами на стене в туалете? В мире полно извращенцев, – закончил он и получил тычок под ребра за последнюю фразу.

– Ладно, убедил. Пойду в джинсах, – согласился Джаред уже намного бодрее. – Выметайся из комнаты, я переоденусь.

Чад послушно встал и поплелся к двери. Падалеки встряхнул футболку, натянул ее одним движением и придирчиво оглядел себя со всех сторон в зеркальной дверце шкафа. Футболка как футболка. Ладно сидит по фигуре и облегает в нужных местах, очерчивая мышцы. Джаред снял домашние штаны, потянулся за джинсами и уже застегивал молнию на них, когда в дверном проеме снова нарисовалась светловолосая макушка Мюррея:

– А вообще забавно, да? Парень, который точно знает, как правильно отрезать и разделать яйца, не умеет готовить яичницу…

От летевшей ему в голову подушки Чад увернулся только чудом.

* * *

К сожалению, просто так избавиться от ощущения Рождества было невозможно. Джаред на каждом углу видел украшения, елки, долбаных Санта-Клаусов, раздающих игрушки. Недовольство Падалеки только росло по мере путешествия в городское полицейское управление. Оставляя свою машину на служебной стоянке, Джаред агрессивно подумал, что если кто-то попробует предъявить ему претензию по этому поводу, он наконец-то выскажет все, что думает о тупых копах. И даже о том, кто носит его кольцо на пальце.

Правда, ни один из троих полицейских, находившихся на пропускном пункте, не выказал возмущения, увидев Джареда – штатского на парковке для машин сотрудников департамента. Да и в управление его впустили, не потребовав пропуска. «Что ж, – подумал Джаред даже польщенно, – значит, помнят». Падалеки быстро взлетел на третий этаж, перескакивая сразу через две ступеньки. Дверь в кабинет напарников Кейна – Эклза была нараспашку.

– Ну и что, где Дженсен? – прогромыхал он, ворвавшись внутрь.

Кристиан Кейн, сидевший на краешке стола и с кем-то разговаривавший по телефону, повернул к нему побледневшее лицо:  
– Джаред... Ты только не волнуйся, еще ничего не случилось...

Падалеки машинально сглотнул и сжал пальцы в кулаки:

– Немедленно говори, где он.

Кейн вздохнул и нажал отбой, так и не закончив разговор.  
– Слушай, не ори на меня, ладно? Я ему не нянька. Дженсен уехал из управления вместе со свидетелем по делу, на его машине. Я только что звонил на контрольный пункт: охранник видел их выходящими из здания, и камера это тоже зафиксировала.

Падалеки непонимающе хмурился, переваривая слова Кристиана.

– Какой свидетель? Какая машина? Ты мне сам сказал, что Дженсена вызвали только для допроса.

– Я в курсе, – Кейн встал и одернул джинсы. – Он и был на допросе, пока не уехал. И предупреждая твой вопрос – нет, я не знаю, зачем ему это понадобилось.

– Бля.

Джаред вообще-то терпеть не мог выражаться, он такого наслушивался от пациентов, что считал мат ниже своего достоинства, признаком быдла. Однако сейчас сдержаться он не смог. У Кейна расширились глаза: он понял, что интеллигентного доктора наконец-то действительно вывели из себя.

– Вы, бля, полицейские, что, не можете, ко всем ебеням, вычислить одну тачку в городе и перехватить ее на хрен?

– Ну... для этого нужны полномочия... – пробормотал Кейн.

– Я тебе сейчас покажу, йопт, полномочия, – Джаред угрожающе надвинулся на него. – Охуеть невыполнимая миссия – вычислить машину, в которой едет ваш гребаный свидетель и парень на девятом месяце.

Кейн закивал, словно китайский болванчик, и попытался улизнуть из кабинета, ловко обойдя Джареда и вооружившись достойным предлогом:  
– Иди в свою машину, я сейчас буду, – с деловым видом кинул Кристиан.

Наивный…

Кейн уже почти добрался до порога, но сильная рука Падалеки, схватившая его буквально за шкирку, остановила этот хитрый замысел.

* * *

Их первое настоящее свидание (пересечения в барах не в счет) началось вовсе не так, как Джаред себе представлял.

– О боже, – сказал он.

– Блять, – более откровенно поведал миру о своих чувствах Дженсен.

Они были одеты одинаково. Адидасовские майки, голубые джинсы, черные ботинки «Камелот». Пока Падалеки в ступоре пытался подобрать слова, Дженсен развел руками:  
– А еще говорят, что притягиваются только противоположности. Ладно, погоди, – он снял со спинки стула клетчатую рубашку и накинул на плечи. – Вот сейчас мы не будем выглядеть, как близнецы. Садись.

Джаред на негнущихся ногах прошел за столик, он чувствовал, что провалил вообще все, что было можно. Он опоздал на встречу, он надел ту же самую одежду, что и Дженсен, и он сейчас не мог и слова вымолвить, предоставляя Эклзу отдуваться за двоих.

Падалеки сел, сполз по стулу пониже и уставился в меню, подтолкнутое Дженсеном, закрывая им свои пылающие щеки. Отчаявшись что-либо прочитать – буквы скакали перед ним как сумасшедшие – Джаред поднял голову, взглянул в зеленые глубокие глаза и смело спросил:  
– А ты сам уже что-то заказал?

– Нет, – растерянно сказал Дженсен. – Только выбрал.

– Отлично, – решительно произнес Джаред и немедленно, зацепив рукой за обшлаг рукава, доставил к столу официанта. Пока Эклз моргал от неожиданности, Падалеки скомандовал:  
– Примите заказ у этого молодого человека. И сделайте все в двойном размере.

Официант послушно кивнул и приготовился записывать...

Через некоторое время они сосредоточенно ели, и Джаред мучительно придумывал, как же завести непринужденную беседу. Говорить о погоде? С большой долей вероятности Дженсен бы рассмеялся в ответ и сказал: «Вот и мысли у нас одинаковые!» Говорить о работе? Он ничего в полицейских делах не смыслил, а обсуждать его собственную профессию за столом могли только мазохисты. Говорить про еду? А, кстати, почему бы и нет?

– Вкусная здесь... – Джаред затормозил, потому что понятия не имел, что он ел. Что-то вроде пасты, кажется.

– Очень, – согласился Дженсен, усиленно кивая. И через несколько секунд тихо добавил: – Не хочешь сбежать отсюда?

Сбежать? Что за вопрос? Падалеки готов был бежать за Эклзом хоть до самой канадской границы. Но педантичность заставила его уточнить:  
– Куда?

– Мне все равно, – Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Хорошо, – согласился Джаред, – я что-то не припомню страшных историй про маньяков-полицейских, поэтому буду надеяться, что ты не являешься исключением и не заведешь меня за угол, чтобы изнасиловать и убить.

– Что? – от возмущения Эклз едва не подавился.

– Я тебя недооцениваю? – обеспокоенно уточнил Падалеки.

– Это я тебя, похоже, недооцениваю, – рассмеялся Дженсен, вытирая губы салфеткой. – Или у тебя чувство юмора только в критических ситуациях просыпается?

Ну, что Эклз – та еще язва, Джаред понял уже давно. И, честно говоря, ему было все равно, что в словесных пикировках победа неизменно доставалась этому подчас невыносимому парню. Ведь его выигрышем оставались довольные зеленые глаза, улыбающиеся губы с вечными еле заметными трещинками, веснушки, рассыпанные по лицу, – за каждый из этих пунктов он был готов проигрывать в споре снова и снова. Падалеки запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

– Ну так что? Сбегаем отсюда? – уже совсем игриво подмигнул он.

– Ага, – Дженсен отставил пустую тарелку и подозвал официанта взмахом руки. – Только десерт закажу.

Официант подошел быстро. Другой официант. Джаред мигом напрягся.

Высокий мускулистый парень в форменной рубашке вежливо склонился над Эклзом, пристально разглядывая его при этом. Дженсен начал перечислять вычурные названия сладостей в меню, а тот подробно рассказывал о каждом блюде. Официант даже указал пальцем на один из пунктов, едва не коснувшись Эклза рукой, и встал при этом еще ближе к нему.

Джаред сжимал в руке вилку и из последних сил терпел, чтобы не накинуться на парня и не вставить ему столовый прибор туда, откуда его бы вынимал уже не травматолог, а проктолог.

Официант ушел. Дженсен мечтательно облизнулся в предвкушении десерта, который ему должны были принести, и перевел взгляд на Джареда.

– О, – только и смог произнести Эклз. – Что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Падалеки и сам не понимал своей бурной реакции. Его трясло, в голове звенело от напряжения, а в мыслях крутилось только одно: «Немедленно придушить того, кто посмел заигрывать с Дженсеном».

– Он пялился на тебя, – Падалеки старался говорить спокойно. – Этот козел на тебя пялился.

Эклз отвернулся. Он странно дернул плечами – скорее, пытаясь показать, что ему все равно, и снова взял в руки меню.

– Да пусть, – Дженсен бездумно листал плотные страницы в кожаной папке. – Подумаешь…

Джаред потихоньку успокаивался, приступ немотивированной ярости проходил. Официант лавировал между столиками с подносом в руках, Падалеки подскочил со стула и встретил его на полдороги:  
– Я сам донесу, – сказал он с угрозой в голосе и схватил с подноса вазочку с залитым джемом мороженым и чем-то еще на дне. – Счет, пожалуйста. И пусть его принесет ваш напарник.

Официант проводил его хмурым взглядом и еще раз издали покосился на Эклза.

– Спасибо, – Дженсен смущенно улыбнулся, когда Джаред поставил перед ним десерт. – Но тебе не стоило. Пусть бы и пялился, все равно мне надо к этому привыкать, ты сам сказал.

– К чему привыкать? – не понял Падалеки.

– Ну, что пялятся на шрамы, – Эклз отвел взгляд. – Я свыкнусь со временем, уже почти.

Джаред ошарашенно молчал. Какие к чертям шрамы? Да он давно уже не обращал на них никакого внимания. Следы от швов постепенно сходили на нет, светлели и сглаживались. К тому же, обезобразить лицо Дженсена не могло ничто.

– Да при чем тут шрамы? – возмущенно начал Джаред. – Просто ты омега, он почувствовал это, вот и облизывался на тебя, как голодающий на отбивную.

Эклз побледнел. Он нехорошо сощурился, выпрямился и смотрел теперь на Падалеки почти что с ненавистью. Джаред только сейчас понял, что сморозил, но вернуть слова обратно было уже нельзя.

– Вот, значит, как, – ледяным тоном произнес Дженсен. – Для тебя я тоже «просто омега»? Кусок мяса для утоления голода?

– Нет! – тут же выпалил Падалеки со страхом. – Ты не так понял! Я хотел сказать, что он альфа, сразу видно, самец похотливый, а ты… А о тебе… – Джаред сбивался. Не так просто было объяснить словами то, как он чувствовал все это. – Я в карте прочитал, – сник Падалеки, опуская глаза. – Там было написано. Значок стоял. Ну, буква в строке.

– Я в курсе, как пометка о фертильности выглядит в моей медицинской карте, – так же холодно оборвал его Дженсен. Он отодвинул десерт, не притронувшись к нему.

– Не будешь есть? Почему? Ты же хотел, – жалобно сказал Джаред, пробуя перевести разговор на другую тему, но Дженсен только еще сильнее разозлился:  
– Уже и приказываешь мне, да? – прошипел он. – Если я омега – это не значит, что ты можешь мной командовать!

Первый официант, милый, приятный и абсолютно непримечательный внешне поднес им счет и, почуяв, что над столиком витает дух разгорающейся ссоры, мигом вежливо испарился, не став дожидаться оплаты и чаевых. Джаред привычным жестом раскрыл кожаную обложку и поискал глазами общую сумму. Надо было валить отсюда немедленно. Оставался всего один шанс: что Дженсен немного остынет на улице и забудет про этот неприятный инцидент.

– Только попробуй, – угрожающе зашептал Эклз, хватая его за запястье, и пока Падалеки судорожно соображал, что же он на этот раз сделал не так, достал бумажник и кинул на стол две сотни. – Я буду платить. Не все омеги нуждаются в благотворительности.

Джаред медленно вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, а потом сделал первую правильную вещь с того момента, как ляпнул ту роковую глупость про омегу: он просто промолчал и убрал от счета руку.

Они брели по парку в полной тишине. Падалеки был рад хотя бы тому, что Дженсен не послал его на три буквы сразу, а милостиво согласился «где-нибудь пройтись». В итоге прогулка по аллеям заключалась в том, что они молча шли в одном направлении на расстоянии не меньше трех футов друг от друга, думая каждый о своем. Джаред клял себя за тупость, а Дженсен, судя по тому, как были сведены его брови, все еще злился на него.

– Дженс, ну прости, – не выдержал Падалеки. – Я ничего такого не имел в виду, честно. Просто сморозил вот, тупая башка, – Джаред постучал себя кулаком по темечку в подтверждение. – Я не думаю о тебе того, что ты там наговорил. Наоборот…

Что именно было наоборот, Падалеки говорить не стал. Ему казалось, это и так понятно. Нет, ну правда, они же не в каменном веке жили, когда омеги действительно были по статусу чуть выше овец в хлеву – бесправные рабы, с рождения полностью зависящие от воли альф своего клана. Джаред читал в научно-популярных книгах по истории о том, что убийство омеги из своей семьи даже не считалось преступлением. Сейчас было совсем другое время, медицина позволяла контролировать животные инстинкты по максимуму, и ущемление омег в правах порицалось на уровне закона. Понятие «традиционные пары» тоже постепенно исчезало из лексикона. Очень часто можно было встретить браки, в которых оба партнера были омегами, или сочетание альфа-бета. Да даже два альфы в их время могли спокойно жить вместе, строить отношения и не скрываться, как преступники. У Джареда в соседском доме как раз обитала парочка таких. Бен и Оливер. И хоть Падалеки даже спустя три года все еще немало смущало, когда он становился случайным свидетелем того, как Оливер целует Бена перед работой, стоя посреди их зеленой лужайки возле дома, он все равно был рад, что в США и кое-где в Европе подобные браки были разрешены. Пусть Джаред и не понимал, как альфа вроде него может испытывать что-то, кроме дружеских чувств, к другому альфе. Пусть даже его и передернуло, когда Бен во время ежегодного соседского пикника перепил немного и начал рассказывать ему по секрету подробности их с Оливером интимной жизни. Все равно. Они жили так, как им нравилось, и никто не имел права вмешиваться в их личную жизнь. Общество становилось терпимее и толерантнее с каждым годом, и это не могло не радовать.

Так что Эклз, конечно, тоже малость перегнул палку в кафе, отстаивая свою независимость. За него и всех омег это уже давно сделали сотни лет цивилизации.

– Проехали, – ответил Дженсен, немного сдавая вправо. Расстояние между ними сократилось.

Джаред воспрянул духом.  
– Присядем тут? – он кивком головы указал на парковую скамью.

– Присядем, – Эклз послушно свернул с дороги.

Спустя пятнадцать минут Падалеки скис окончательно. Разговор не клеился совсем. Он так боялся снова вызвать негативную реакцию Дженсена на какую-то неосторожную фразу, что предварительно долго-долго повторял слова про себя, продумывая, можно ли выкрутить их во что-то оскорбительное, и в итоге они едва перекинулись парой предложений за все это время.

– Не клеится что-то сегодня, – устало вздохнул Эклз. – Давай попробуем в другой раз?

Джаред поджал губы. Это очень походило на вежливый отказ. Наверняка Дженсен после неудачного свидания перестанет брать трубку, ну или начнет отделываться от него безликими «Я немного занят», «В этом месяце полно работы» или даже «Прости, я эмигрирую в Гондурас, так что не звони больше. А если встретишь на улице кого-то похожего на меня, то проходи мимо, это всего лишь мой брат-близнец». И корить же было некого. Джаред сам был во всем виноват.

– Могу я хоть проводить тебя домой? – Падалеки встал и протянул Дженсену руку. Простой жест, он всего лишь помогал ему подняться.

Эклз медленно коснулся протянутой ладони, вскочил на ноги и замер, не спеша убирать руку.

– Можешь, – тихо сказал он. – Здесь недалеко.

– Спасибо, – искренне ответил Джаред, легко погладив его пальцем по запястью.

Дженсен вздрогнул и отдернул ладонь. Он пошел вперед, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, а Джаред еще стоял какое-то время на месте, замирая от ощущения тепла, разливающегося по всему телу. Он нагнал Эклза только спустя минуту.

С Джаредом что-то происходило. Он не мог понять, что именно, не мог дать этому определение, но рядом с Дженсеном интерн Падалеки становился другим. Его тянуло к Эклзу будто магнитом, и он не знал, что с этим делать.

Вот только… Трудно было не заметить, как расширились зрачки Дженсена от того прикосновения, и как он искоса поглядывал на Джареда сейчас, тут же независимо отводя взгляд, стоило Падалеки повернуть голову.

Кажется, Дженсен тоже чувствовал что-то подобное. У Джареда был всего один шанс выяснить, прав ли он в своей догадке. И либо в итоге все будет хорошо, либо Падалеки получит кулаком в челюсть за наглость, и Дженсен больше никогда не подпустит его к себе и на пушечный выстрел.

Такой предлог нельзя было упускать. Ведь при расставании принято целовать друг друга на прощанье, верно? Один шанс из тысячи, что Дженсен позволит. Целый один. Уже неплохо.

Джаред хитро улыбнулся и ускорил шаг.

* * *

Кристиан Кейн был опытным полицейским, ему не раз приходилось усмирять не слишком адекватных посетителей управления. Он мог справиться с любым мужиком, который бы полез на него в одиночку, не обращая внимания на комплекцию, возраст и возможное наличие черного пояса по карате. С Джаредом Падалеки он тоже справился бы легко, но...

Но только не тогда, когда Джаред Падалеки был в модусе «с Дженсеном Эклзом что-то случилось, и я за него беспокоюсь».

К тому же, не так давно этот модус несколько изменился, теперь он выглядел так: «С Дженсеном и нашим ребенком что-то случилось, может случиться, вероятно, не случится, ну а вдруг, и я за них беспокоюсь». Вот теперь с Джаредом не осмелился бы спорить ни один, даже самый отважный и бесстрашный человек, примерно представляющий, на что способен Падалеки в таком состоянии.

Поэтому Кристиан ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Джаред закрыл дверь в кабинет... тщательно так закрыл... усадил его на стол – сопротивляться Кейн и не подумал – и встал перед ним, опершись руками на столешницу.

– А теперь рассказывай, – бархатным голосом проворковал Джаред, создавая Крису иллюзию, что они просто мило беседуют, и ему не грозит получить кулаком между глаз в случае, если его ответ собеседника не удовлетворит.

«Ну да, – обреченно подумал Кейн, – ствол в кобуре тоже кажется безобидным».

– Дважды повторять не буду! – рявкнул Падалеки, меняя тактику. – Рассказывай, за каким свидетелем погнался Дженсен?

Крис снова вздрогнул и начал излагать историю.

А история была печальная. Неделю назад из Сенегала вернулся старший сын миллиардера Гейбриэла Спейта Ричард. 30-летний мужчина не пошел по стопам отца-финансиста, а стал зоологом, и, как ни странно, папаша его в этом даже поощрял. Три года назад Ричард уехал в Сенегал наблюдать за поголовьем антилоп в саванне, которые были уже практически истреблены. Там он познакомился с сотрудником благотворительного фонда защиты тропических лесов Мишей Коллинзом. Выходец из восточной Европы, ботаник по образованию, Миша занимался тем, что пытался внушить неграмотным сенегальцам, как нехорошо вырубать вековые деревья ради плантаций арахиса. Правда, те не слишком впечатлялись, предпочитая звон медяков абстрактным рассуждениям об экологии планеты. Как-то между разговорами о цивилизованном мире Миша и Ричард обнаружили, что полюбили друг друга, а полгода назад у них родился ребенок, которого назвали Касом. Через некоторое время выяснилось, что климат Сенегала не особо подходит для маленького Каса, и пара решила перебраться в Америку. Однако родина встретила Ричарда совершенно негостеприимно. Через четыре дня после возвращения, то есть три дня назад маленький Кас был похищен. Похитители, вышедшие на связь сразу же, потребовали десять миллионов долларов за жизнь ребенка.

Гейбриэл Спейт был готов заплатить за внука. Однако у него существовали небеспочвенные опасения, что, получив деньги, преступники избавятся от малыша. Поэтому он обратился в полицию за помощью. Ситуация была в разработке, в операцию оказались вовлечены практически все полицейские силы Лос-Анджелеса. Но...

– Но? – спросил Джаред, когда пауза затянулась. Кейн смотрел в его сузившиеся глаза и молчал. Он знал, что они сделали то, чего не должны были делать, но иногда страх толкает на крайние меры, а они все боялись.

– Мы считаем, что Спейты от нас что-то скрывают, – разжал, наконец, губы Крис. – Вероятно, они ведут с похитителями параллельные переговоры. И мы попросили Дженсена выяснить это. Сегодня Миша Коллинз пришел в управление давать показания...

– И-и? – угрожающе протянул Джаред, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ему не нравится вытягивать из Кейна каждое слово теперь, когда его рассказ подошел к самому главному.

– Никаких «и». Они говорили в комнате для свидетелей. Обычный разговор, ничего особенного.

Джаред запрокинул голову и сосчитал до десяти. В углу, под не самым белым потолком сквозняк шевелил паутину, из коридора пахло пончиками и колбасой.

– Тогда какого хрена произошло потом, если ты утверждаешь, что разговор был обычный? Почему он уехал, никого не предупредив? Почему не зашел к тебе? Почему не забрал мобильник? Почему до сих пор не позвонил мне с любого другого телефона, хотя ему прекрасно известно, как я зверею, стоит ему не взять трубку в течение двух гудков?

Джаред говорил неожиданно тихо, все еще глядя в потолок, и Кейн почувствовал жалость к нему. В конце концов, Падалеки был хорошим парнем, пусть Кристиан никогда особо его не любил. Да и обвинить его в том, что сейчас он волнуется о Дженсене беспричинно, Кейн не мог.

– Джаред, Эклз опытный полицейский, он знает, что делает, – попытался успокоить парня Кристиан. – Я видел протокол допроса и запись с наружных камер наблюдения, на которой Дженсен садится в машину вслед за Коллинзом и уезжает вместе с ним. Уверяю тебя, его не похитили, ему не угрожали, и у него не начались схватки прямо на парковке. Он в порядке, я это тебе гаран…

– Запись, – перебил Джаред, его глаза резко сощурились. – Я хочу посмотреть.

Под тяжелым взглядом Падалеки Кристиан один за другим проглатывал возможные варианты ответа. И вежливое «Прости, записи с камер только для сотрудников полиции», и твердое «Там нет ничего интересного, он вышел, сел и уехал», и даже обиженное «Ты не доверяешь мне?». Джаред все не отводил взгляд, не мигая и, кажется, вообще не шевелясь, и Крис сдался, так и не проронив ни звука. Он слез со стола, обошел Падалеки, стоявшего ровно посреди кабинета, и вышел за дверь, кинув через плечо:  
– Идем.

Коридоры полицейского участка походили на средневековый лабиринт. Узкий проход, кабинеты-кабинеты-кабинеты, крохотная кухонька в углублении стены, похожем на грот. Лестница вниз, коридор, лестница вверх, дверь направо, за ней снова коридор, потом налево… Джаред понял, что в жизни не найдет дорогу назад, уже после четвертого поворота, поэтому перестал даже примерно запоминать путь, а просто шел туда, куда и его главный ориентир – затылок Кейна, пока этот самый затылок неожиданно не остановился у распахнутой настежь двери в крохотную каморку.

– Эрл, это опять я, – сказал Кристиан. – Не покажешь мне еще раз видео с парковки? То, на котором уезжает наш свидетель вместе с Эклзом?

Сидящий в каморке парень нехотя оторвался от монитора и с кряхтением встал. На вид ему было лет сорок, на небритом лице отчетливо проступали мешки под глазами, а живот нависал над ремнем брюк.

Он с интересом разглядывал Джареда, а потом повернулся к Кейну:

– Это тот самый чокнутый муженек Дженсена, который месяц назад чуть не разнес приемную, когда ему сказали, что Эклз поехал на вызов из-за перестрелки?

– Угадал, – хохотнул Кристиан, искренне забавляясь, глядя, как щеки Джареда медленно розовеют. – Так ты покажешь нам? – снова спросил он.

– Пройдите. Сейчас. – Эрл заковылял по комнате к стеллажу с аппаратурой, благо до самой дальней стены в комнате было чуть больше фута, поколдовал над ней с минуту и вернулся с пультом в руках. На экране возникло изображение внутренней парковки полицейского участка.

Джаред почему-то думал, что это будет, как в художественных фильмах: происходящее покажут в цвете, во всех ракурсах, да еще с эффектом 4D. Вместо этого включилось черно-белое изображение с помехами, в которое приходилось вглядываться, прищурив глаза. Вот на парковке появился парень – среднего роста, с русыми волосами, тощеватый. Совсем не приметный, если бы не дерганые, нервные движения. Их причина сразу стала ясной, когда Кейн прокомментировал:

– Это Коллинз. Вышел сразу же после допроса, не задерживаясь и никуда не заходя. Судя по хронометражу, времени на какие-то разговоры с Дженни... кхм, Дженсеном... у него не оставалось совсем.

Джаред сделал вид, будто пропустил «Дженни» мимо ушей. Однако пусть Кристиан не тешит себя иллюзиями: он еще припомнит ему эту фамильярность, которую крайне не любил в обращении со своим мужем. Да и сам Эклз выходил из себя, стоило кому-то назвать его уменьшительно-ласкательным именем. Хуже было только, когда в отношении него употребляли старомодное слово «омега». Падалеки сам сделал это всего раз и по очень большой глупости, которую Эклз ему милостиво простил. А вот остальным… Джаред даже усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Дженсен однажды чуть не размазал по стенке его приятеля, посмевшего поинтересоваться: «Это что, твоя омега, Джа?». Падалеки кровожадно усмехнулся, вспомнив растерянное лицо парня, которого с тех пор не считал приятелем. И тут же подобрался, увидев на записи Дженсена.

И весь мир тотчас же сузился до знакомой фигуры на мониторе. И не стало никаких помех, далекого расстояния и двухцветной картинки. То, что касалось Дженсена, несмотря на законы физики, моментально раскрашивалось во все оттенки радуги, звучало райскими фанфарами и сногсшибательно пахло. Он всего лишь читал по губам, но голос Эклза звучал в его голове, будто он слышал его наяву. Джаред видел, как Дженсен целенаправленно идет к машине, в которую уже почти сел Коллинз. Подойдя к ней, Эклз спросил, не подвезет ли тот его. И начал усаживаться, не дожидаясь ответа. Забираясь на заднее сиденье, он слегка поморщился, и Джаред узнал это новое выражение его лица: физический дискомфорт. И тут на мгновение Дженсен поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо в камеру на стоянке. Каким бы тугодумом его не считали все окружающие, кроме коллег, Джареду не нужно было пояснений. Дженсен знал, Дженсен хотел, чтобы он посмотрел эту запись. Дженсен хотел, чтобы Падалеки отправился за ним. И он не забыл телефон в кабинете: это было сделано специально.

Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы справиться с нахлынувшей паникой, Джаред сказал испуганно пялившимся на него полицейским:  
– А теперь внимательно слушайте меня.

* * *

Джаред давно не просыпался таким счастливым и умиротворенным. Во всем теле витала блаженная легкость, а на душе пели райские птички. Ему не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, где он находится. Вернее, рядом с кем он сейчас находится, само место значения не имело.

– Ты смотришь на меня, – с хитрой улыбкой произнес Падалеки, быстро открыл глаза и еще успел заметить, как Дженсен тут же резко отвернулся и сделал вид, что спит, только щеки его почему-то начали понемногу заливаться краской.

– Ничего подобного, – Эклз независимо перевернулся на бок, спустил ноги на пол, нашарил под кроватью снятые с него вчера Джаредом трусы и поспешно надел их. – К твоему сведению, я не из тех, кто пускает парней к себе в дом после первого свидания. И уж тем более не из тех, кто позволяет им задерживаться до утра, – сказал Дженсен, сидя к нему спиной.

– О, – многозначительно выдал Джаред, раздумывая над тем, не пора ли и ему поискать трусы, ну или хоть прикрыться для приличия, но в итоге решил, что идти на поводу у внезапно возникшего у Дженсена стеснения не стоит. – К твоему сведению, я тоже не из тех парней, которые только и ждут повода запрыгнуть в кровать после первого свидания. Но, согласись, мы оба этого хотели. Так что не отпирайся теперь.

Падалеки осторожно потянул его за руку, и Эклз, тяжело вздохнув, неохотно лег обратно. Неохотно? Как-то быстро он уговорился для человека, настроенного настолько решительно, как он пытался показать вначале.

Джаред обнял его за плечи, провел пальцем по щеке и подбородку, а потом повторил тот же путь губами.

– Мне нужно на работу, – не особо радостно сказал Дженсен. – У нас не принято опаздывать.

– Да, у нас тоже, – нехотя признался Падалеки. Отпускать Дженсена сейчас было для него равносильно тому, чтобы оторвать себе руку. – Тогда пошли в душ, можем принять его вместе, чтобы было быстрее.

Эклз посмотрел на него и расхохотался.

– Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы повестись на такой откровенный развод, ты в курсе? – Дженсен легко выбрался из кровати и направился в сторону коридора. Джаред повернулся на живот, чтобы видеть его. Эх, какая все-таки задница… – Я первый в ванную.

– Стоило попробовать, – Падалеки и не отпирался, что помыслы его были отнюдь не столь наивны и чисты. – Слушай, а завтраки тем парням, которых ты не оставляешь у себя, ты тоже не готовишь? – внезапно встрепенулся Джаред.

Дженсен замер в двери и развернулся.  
– Естественно, нет.

Падалеки встал, расставляя ноги пошире, медленно и со вкусом потянулся, поглядывая на мгновенно изменившееся выражение лица Дженсена, который не смог удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть туда, куда точно не нужно было, если он и правда собирался пойти сегодня на работу. Джаред подошел ближе.

– Ну, тогда, может, стоит и в этом сделать для меня исключение? – промурлыкал он и поцеловал застывшего Дженсена в шею. – А я пока схожу в душ.

– А не облезешь? – прищурился Эклз. – Я тебе не прислуга.

– Как скажешь, – Джаред мигом отступил и поднял вверх раскрытые ладони, испугавшись повторения вчерашней ссоры. – Я могу и сам. Но единственное условно съедобное, что я могу приготовить, - это хлопья с молоком. Остальным можно смело травить соседей, когда сильно достанут.

Дженсен недовольно кривил губы, размышляя над вариантами.

– Посуду моешь ты, – решил он, наконец, и пошел на кухню.

Падалеки победоносно улыбнулся ему вслед.

* * * 

Они еще пытались спорить с Джаредом, доказывать, что не пошел бы сержант Эклз на такое невероятное нарушение прямо в полицейском участке – продолжать расследование, не поставив в известность свое непосредственное начальство, отправившись без оружия, без связи и тэдэ и тэпэ. Джаред скучающе выслушал все доводы, не особо запоминая их. Он знал, чего хотел от него Дженсен, и он собирался сделать это во что бы то ни стало. А на остальное ему было плевать. Если эти ненормальные не помогут, он отправится за Дженсеном один. А если из-за этого с Эклзом что-то случится, он снесет этот чертов участок с лица земли.  
– ... этот чертов участок с лица Земли!

– А? – испуганно очнулся Падалеки. Кейн, которого он оборвал, поморщился:  
– Я сказал нашим ребятам, что если мы не отправимся с тобой к Джеклзу на выручку, ты взорвешь наш долбаный участок. Поэтому будем исходить из принципа меньшего зла.

Джаред сидел в машине и усиленно думал над тем, что же означали эти сигналы Дженсена. По мнению мужа, он должен был сразу же во всем разобраться. Его поглощало отчаяние: он не мог, он не догадывался, что происходило. Любимый человек полагался на него, а он упускал что-то важное. «Возможно, Дженсен не так отчетливо показал, как мог бы…» – подумал Падалеки и сразу же одернул себя. Только последние лузеры ищут оправдания своим неудачам. Те, кто добиваются победы, просто находят для этого способ. Поэтому он снова начал мысленно прокручивать видеозапись со стоянки. Что же он должен был увидеть?

Он смотрел на летящие в окно здания, прямые тротуары, спешащих по своим делам горожан. У них-то в жизни все было предельно ясно…

И вдруг машина резко остановилась, завизжав тормозами. По правому борту мелькнуло перепуганное лицо совсем молодого парня, он взмахнул руками и бросился назад на тротуар.

– Идиот, видит полицейскую машину и суется прямо под нее! – разъярился водитель. Джаред не знал этого уже пожилого мужчину, хотя ему казалось, что всех шоферов полицейского автопарка он выучил наизусть. А может, это был вольнонаемный, на время отпуска кого-нибудь из постоянных.

– Наверное, омега, – продолжал ворчать водитель. – Совсем не умеет думать своими омежьими мозгами.

Джаред замер.

Его отец еще очень даже застал времена, когда слово «омега» было общеупотребительным. Когда считать мужчин со способностью рожать низшей кастой было само собой разумеющимся делом. Когда их презирали за то, что в период течки они становились легко доступными, готовыми лечь под любого, кто мог утолить их жажду соития. Да, отцы рассказывали ему, что не имеющих постоянного партнера омег не принимали на работу, не допускали к учебе в вузах. Их считали практически полуживотными, бомбами с часовым механизмом. Но теперь-то давно все изменилось, современные препараты позволяли омегам контролировать свою природу, свободно и без последствий. Слово «омега» стало считаться ненормативной лексикой, спасибо тому английскому химику, который вообще-то изобретал что-то вроде универсального освежителя воздуха. А получил средство, гасившее инстинктивное следование запахам. Один укол в подростковом возрасте – и никаких безумных течек.

Да-да, говорили, что раньше любой альфа мог почувствовать своего омегу на расстоянии чуть ли не в тысячу километров. При условии, что они были истинной парой. Конечно, Джаред понимал, что все это просто легенды. Но при этом он верил, что легенды преувеличивают, но никогда не врут.

Падалеки, улыбаясь, посмотрел на осмелившегося высказаться шофера.

– А ты сам, наверное, альфа? – обманывающе спокойно произнес Джаред. – Знаешь, как обращаться со всеми этими омегами? Знаешь, как сказать им «к ноге» и проучить этих безмозглых дебилов?

В машине немедленно воцарилась тишина. Притих даже Кейн, не отличавшийся любовью к молчанью. Падалеки не осознал – кожей, всем нутром почувствовал, что его испугались.

– Нет-нет-нет, – проблеял водитель. – Я всего лишь бета, самый обычный бета, я не намереваюсь бросать вызов альфам, – и он протянул руки с повернутыми вверх ладонями вперед. Общепринятый жест покорности. Машина, оставшись без рулевого управления, радостно вильнула, отчего все пассажиры завалились набок. В панике шофер нажал на тормоз.

– Идиот! – заорал Джаред, не скрывая своей злости, раздражения, усталости. – Пошел вон!

– Но как же я... – забормотал водитель, уже выбираясь с сиденья и дрожащими руками цепляя документы, засунутые в бардачок.

– Ты – валишь, – тяжело сказал Джаред, распахивая дверцу со своей стороны. Он пересел за полминуты, успев по дороге наподдать трусливо сжавшемуся бете.

Некоторое время его пассажиры продолжали молчать. Затем Кейн произнес, усмехаясь:  
– И пусть мне кто-нибудь еще скажет: «А, это тот докторишка, подкаблучник нашего Джеклза».

У Джареда уже схлынуло. Человек, которому он готов был сломать шею, убрался с его территории и не раздражал. Остальные же... были готовы помочь, он знал. Даже ценой собственной жизни. Поэтому они ему нравились.

– А что такого, – пробормотал он, – ну и подкаблучник, ладно. У Дженсена красивые... каблуки.

Смешки с двух сторон раздались очень-очень неуверенно.

Падалеки не понимал, откуда взялось такое напряжение, – Кейн реально смотрел на него со страхом! – но сейчас почувствовал, что оно исчезает.

– Каблуки, – проворчал Кристиан, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. – Я помню, как Дженсен пришел на новогоднюю вечеринку в ковбойских сапогах на огромных каблучищах. Демонстрировал свои техасские корни.

Джаред мгновенно представил себе Дженсена – в стетсоновской шляпе, лихо надвинутой на одну бровь, в кожаной жилетке на голое тело, в голубых, местами выцветших почти до белизны джинсах, плотно обтягивающих его ноги... круглую упругую задницу... жилетка открывает гладкую загорелую кожу, кажется, прикоснись к ней – а она шелковая... темные соски уже стоят...

Падалеки решительно помотал головой, прогоняя от себя видение. Он присмотрелся к ряду автомобилей, выстроившихся у обочины, выбирая место, где можно припарковаться. Вот вроде здесь... Какой-то вальяжный «Порше» попытался было занять свободную нишу, но тут же шарахнулся прочь, осознав, кому он пытается преградить дорогу. Падалеки проводил его издевательским гудком. Аккуратно втиснувшись на парковочное место, он заглушил мотор и обернулся к сидевшим сзади полицейским:  
– Все, пошли.

Те опять молчали, странно глядя на него. У Кейновского приятеля от напряжения даже пот выступил.

– Ну что опять? – спросил, нахмурившись, Джаред. – Что я такого страшного натворил? Послушайте, ну выгнал я водителя, но он ведь чуть не сбил че...

– Куда мы приехали? – подал наконец-то голос пристроившийся рядом с Кристианом светловолосый парень с бейджем «Карлсон» на рубашке.

Джаред хотел было возмутиться вопросу, но слова застряли в горле: он и правда понятия не имел. Падалеки приехал непонятно куда, будучи уверенным, что именно здесь ему и надо остановиться. Вот только почему?

Он вышел из машины и встал рядом с ней, оглядываясь вокруг и оттягивая время. Это место... оно как будто было вызывающе рождественским. Деревья вдоль тротуара были украшены лампочками и переливались всеми цветами радуги. В витринах магазинов стояли аляповатые елки, подобострастно улыбающиеся Санта-Клаусы, отвратительно довольные жизнью олени и эльфы с перекошенными от счастья рожами. Радостные люди стайками выпархивали из магазинов, держа в руках огромные пакеты, набитые покупками. Город готовился к самому дурацкому и масштабному празднику в году.

Падалеки наклонился и сообщил своим сопровождающим:  
– Ну как же, сегодня ж это... Рождество любимое ваше. Может, они пошли покупать подарки. Надо проверить.

– Ну конечно, – пропыхтел уже Кейн, выбираясь из машины. – А мы сюда мчались, чтобы помочь их донести.

– Люблю твое чувство юмора, – не оборачиваясь к нему, сказал Джаред. – А еще странную уверенность, что твою свернутую челюсть возьмется вправлять какой-то другой врач, кроме меня.

– У меня все в порядке с челюстью, – хмыкнул Кристиан, для убедительности подвигав ей во все стороны.

– Мой кулак сомневается, что это будет надолго, – рассеянно бросил Джаред, более внимательно оглядывая окрестности.

Ему не хотелось идти проверять магазины. Он и не думал, что Коллинз, у которого ребенок находится в смертельной опасности, побежит заниматься шоппингом. Джаред чувствовал что-то другое.

Этим другим оказалась небольшая забегаловка, с уродливым снеговиком на вывеске. Туда он и направился, размашисто шагая. Запыхавшаяся парочка Карлсон-Кейн догнала его только на пороге заведения.

– Отрастил ножищи, поделись сантиметром, – проворчал кто-то из них, Джаред не опознал говорившего.

– Комплекс маленького размера? – вежливо осведомился он. Похоже, сегодняшний день превращался в гонку с препятствиями в виде сарказма.

– Учти, ты угощаешь, раз притащил нас сюда, – теперь это уж точно сказал Кейн. – Хотя я не знаю, можно ли здесь выпить что-нибудь, кроме рождественского гоголя-моголя.

Падалеки был готов угостить весь участок, наверное, у него хватило бы денег, только это ничему бы не помогло.

Они сели за длинный деревянный столик, где их соседями оказалась шумная семейка с двумя детьми. Один из папаш отсалютовал им кружкой пива, Джаред вежливо поднял в ответ сжатую в кулак руку, сигнализируя, что пить им нельзя, и сказал, оборачиваясь к сотоварищам:  
– Сидите здесь, я сейчас.

Он отправился к бармену.

Молоденький мальчик за стойкой при взгляде на Падалеки внезапно густо покраснел, и Джареду захотелось даже обернуться: не шагает ли вслед за ним стриптизер, смущающий всех вокруг. Такой реакции парня он не понял. Впрочем, она его и не особо интересовала.

– Чем могу быть полезен? – пробормотал бармен, уткнувшись взглядом в полированную стойку.

– У вас есть какие-нибудь безалкогольные коктейли? – спросил Падалеки. Все-таки, сев в заведение, нужно хоть что-то заказать.

– Что? – встрепенулся тот, как будто выныривая из глубочайших мыслей.

– Безалкогольные коктейли, – терпеливо повторил Джаред. Он не понимал, почему парень испытывал рядом с ним дискомфорт, но факт оставался фактом: у мальчишки буквально все валилось из рук. Джаред выхватил из его рук очередной кренившийся стакан и, наконец, задал главный вопрос:  
– Послушайте, сюда не заходили недавно два парня?.. Один из них очень сильно беременный.

– А! – воскликнул бармен, кажется, приходя в сознание. – Такой... – он зашарил руками по воздуху. – Волосы вот так вот, веснушки тут и тут, глаза такие... и рот ну весь такой... очень красивый парень, короче.

– Точно, – с облегчением выдохнул Джаред. – Его зовут...

– Дженсен, – дополнил бармен, уже совсем придя в себя. – Они заскочили буквально на минутку. Дженсен пить хотел. Ну, я ему чая налил. Кофе же вредно в положении, я знаю.

Падалеки почему-то не слишком удивился тому, что, притормозив наугад, он в результате оказался именно там, где нужно. Джаред знал, что идет правильным путем. Откуда только знал – в этом он решил разобраться позже.

– Они не сказали, куда пойдут? – задал Падалеки вопрос, затаив дыхание, но здесь его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

– Нет, – мальчишка помотал головой с явным сожалением. – Не сказали.

И опять замер, впившись глазами в Джареда.

– А ведь вы... вы... вы тот человек, который спрашивает! – выпалил парень.

Падалеки пожал плечами: он ничего не понял.

– Это Ботсвана! – возбужденно закричал бармен, тыкая пальцем в фотопанно, висящее на стене. Там был изображен тропический лес. Джаред опять недоуменно пожал плечами.

– Понимаете, – затараторил парень, – этот вот... Дженсен... смотрел-смотрел на нашу картинку. И такой спрашивает чела вместе с ним, узнает ли он это. Тот такой весь в отказ, и не знает вообще, что это. А Дженсен и говорит: Это Ботсвана. Вот эти деревья, они только в Ботсване водятся. И чувак вместе с ним прямо весь такой закивал: да-да. И я ему говорю: ну ОК, я тогда запомню. А он мне подмигнул: да, мол, это очень важно. Вот придет однажды человек и спросит об этом. А ты даже не знаешь, что Ботсвана тут у тебя, понял? А я даже понятия не имею, что за фигня эта Ботсвана. И никто вообще не знает. Но если смотреть на эту картинку, в Ботсване круто, правда? – он широко улыбнулся клиенту, при этом опять застенчиво опустив ресницы.

– Да, Ботсвана, это круто, – Джаред улыбнулся ему в ответ, начав пятиться от барной стойки. Приготовленный мальчишкой безалкогольный коктейль он сжимал в руке так, что, казалось, треснут стенки бокала. – Ботсвана – это круто. Мы вам деньги там, по счету заплатим.

Вот теперь Джареду стало по-настоящему страшно. Дженсен передал ему сообщение, и он его понял. К сожалению, вместе с этим Джаред понял, что его мужу угрожает опасность. Смертельная опасность.

* * *

Джаред наскреб мороженое из огромного пластикового стаканчика и склонился над Дженсеном, поднося ложку к его губам.

– М-м-м-м-м, – выдохнул тот, приоткрывая рот, но только слегка, чтобы тающее на губах мороженое стекало на язык. Эклз лежал на спине поперек расстеленной кровати, накрытый прилично измятой простыней ниже груди. – Это так вкусно.

Джаред сидел по-турецки рядом с ним, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы и того факта, что его пах, выставленный на полное обозрение из-за позы, был как раз напротив головы Дженсена, и тот периодически бросал туда недвусмысленные взгляды.

– Не смотри так, – с шуточной угрозой в голосе произнес Падалеки, когда Эклз в очередной раз покосился на его приличных размеров даже в спокойном состоянии член и медленно слизал белые сладкие капли молочного лакомства с губ. – Потому что я забуду о своем обещании дать тебе передохнуть и трахну тебя снова прямо сейчас.

Дженсен мгновенно поднял руки вверх в знак капитуляции, но при этом в глазах его плясали смешинки. Не больно-то он испугался такой перспективы.

– Поцелуй меня, – потребовал Дженсен.

Джаред перегнулся через него и поставил банку с мороженым на пол. Рука была липкой. Он держал ее ладонью кверху, чтобы не заляпать кровать окончательно, и раздумывал, как спасти ситуацию. Вставать и топать в ванную значило хоть на секунду уйти от Дженсена. От голого разомлевшего Дженсена, которого тянуло на нежности с продолжением. А этого сейчас не хотелось совершенно.

– Дай, – попросил Дженсен и потянул его руку к себе. Он приподнялся на локтях, отчего простыня сползла еще ниже, оголяя живот. Дженсен провел носом по запястью Джареда и уверенно лизнул его ладонь, пройдясь языком по самому центру.

Джаред вздрогнул.

Они с Дженсеном были вместе уже почти четыре месяца, но Джаред до сих пор реагировал на некоторые вещи, как подросток, мгновенно возбуждаясь до предела. Да что греха таить – почти на все вещи, которые делал Дженсен. С ним никогда раньше не было ничего подобного.

Дженсен поочередно втягивал пальцы Джареда в рот и облизывал их, посасывая в районе костяшек. В этом было не особо много толку, слюна Дженсена, наполовину состоявшая из талого мороженого, делала руки Джареда еще более липкими от сахара, но он даже не обратил на это внимание.

Дженсен выпустил его ладонь и требовательно посмотрел Джареду в глаза, слегка запрокидывая голову и обнажая шею. У Джареда всегда сносило крышу от этого жеста покорности и максимальной открытости. Он встал на колени, наклонился над Дженсеном и поцеловал его в выпирающую ключицу, провел губами вдоль подрагивавшего от напряжения кадыка и легко прикусил подставленную шею.

Любой омега понимал этот жест. Так альфы утверждали свое право на доминирование, от настолько древних инстинктов не защищали ни инъекции, ни таблетки, ни блокирующие запах спреи…

Дженсен запрокинул голову еще сильнее и положил ладонь Джареду на затылок.

– Твой перерыв окончен, – властно произнес Джаред, его голос вибрировал от возбуждения. В доказательство своим словам он посмотрел вниз и шевельнул бедрами. В такт его движений стоящий колом член мерно качнулся из стороны в сторону.

Дженсен смотрел туда, не мигая. Как зачарованный, он опустил руку и горстью погладил Джареда в паху. Он помассировал раскрытой ладонью его тяжелые налитые яички и легко оттянул их, продолжая перебирать пальцами. На головке члена Джареда постепенно росла капля густой смазки. Дженсен не сводил с нее глаз и посекундно облизывался, явно этого даже не замечая.

– Хочешь его? – хрипло спросил Джаред.

Дженсен медленно кивнул.

Да, он хотел. Еще и как хотел.

Джаред перебрался выше, почти садясь на его грудь. Он легко прижал голову Дженсена к подушке двумя руками и начал медленно толкаться бедрами вперед, растирая стекающую по члену смазку ему по губам.

Дженсен пытался вырваться, он ловил языком мельчайшие крупицы прозрачной, остро пахнущей возбуждением жидкости и тянулся вперед губами, стараясь заполучить в рот головку целиком, но Джаред не давал. Он специально водил членом по поверхности и позволял Дженсену ласкать губами только снизу, уже прекрасно зная по опыту, насколько того возбуждает подобное.

– Вставай, – скомандовал Джаред, перемещаясь на другую сторону и протягивая Дженсену руку. – Давай, поднимайся.

Дженсен с трудом перенес вес тела на колени, развернулся и собрался уже упереться руками в матрас, но Джаред его остановил.

– Постой так. – Джаред грудью прижался к его спине. Он двигал бедрами, и его твердый член терся о промежность Дженсена. Джаред провел ладонями по его груди и сжал соски. Дженсен застонал и выгнулся, плотнее прижимаясь к таранящему его сзади члену. – Трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас? Или сначала отлизать тебе там, а? Выбирай.

Дженсен уже не мог выбирать, он был заведен до предела и готов отдаться на волю Джареда, как и всегда, и только жалобно пробормотал что-то в ответ, прося поторопиться.

Джаред резко толкнул его вперед. Дженсен впечатался лбом в подушку и попытался подставить руки, чтобы приподняться на локтях, но Джаред не позволил.  
– Нет. Покажи мне себя. Я хочу посмотреть. – Он отполз подальше.

Дженсен всхлипывал на каждом вдохе. Его поза с высоко задранной кверху задницей и то, что просил сделать сейчас Джаред, – это было слишком.

– Я жду, – требовательно повторил Джаред. – Ну же!

Дженсен неловко завел руки за спину и раздвинул ягодицы, растягивая края натертого отверстия так, что оно раскрылось. Джаред утробно зарычал. Он протянул руку и пальцем провел по кругу розовой дырочки. Она была горячей, пульсировала под его прикосновениями и только и ждала, пока Джаред войдет в нее снова.

– Так и держи, – скомандовал Джаред. Дженсен жалобно захныкал в подушку и развел руки сильнее.

Джаред подполз ближе. Не удержавшись, он наклонился и широко лизнул раскрытое отверстие, его края мгновенно сжались под его языком, а Дженсен принялся стонать вообще без остановки. Джаред пристроился на коленях позади и смело вошел в него сразу на всю длину: Дженсен был достаточно растянут долгими-долгими предварительными ласками и предыдущими раундами жесткого траха, чтобы он мог не бояться причинить ему боль.

Не прекращая ритмичных движений, Джаред перенес руку Дженсену на загривок и вдавил его в подушку еще сильнее.

Джаред ловил кайф от реакции Дженсена на этот жест. Их тела сами находили правильный, подходящий обоим ритм, и он вскоре кончил с глухим стоном, не продержавшись и секунды после того, как Дженсен под ним забился в судорогах собственного оргазма.

– Все, – задыхаясь, произнес Дженсен, обессиленно падая и тут же переворачиваясь на спину. – На сегодня – все. Иначе я завтра не дойду до работы.

Джаред хитро поднял вверх бровь.

– О, про «все» я этой ночью уже слышал. Раза два. Или три… – он блаженно потянулся и закинул руку на Дженсена, собственнически подгребая его к себе. – Так что за многократное вранье ты официально лишился моего доверия.

– Большое дело, – фыркнул Дженсен. – Ты моего лишился уже месяца три назад. Когда пришел «разик переночевать» и с тех пор оккупировал мою квартиру.

– Ты против? – внезапно серьезным тоном спросил Джаред. – Можем жить у меня…

Падалеки странно сжался в ожидании ответа. Беззаботный разговор неожиданно перерос в нечто важное для него.

– Живи, я тебя не гоню. Просто так сказал, – Дженсен поднял голову и заглянул любовнику в глаза. Изменившееся настроение Джареда он чувствовал буквально кожей. – Что ты напрягся из-за шутки?

– Нет, я серьезно. – Джаред повернулся на бок, чтобы лучше его видеть. – Ты бы не хотел переехать ко мне? У меня дом, достался в наследство от дяди. Ну, я рассказывал. Там будет удобнее…

Дженсен нахмурился. Он не понимал, с чего это Падалеки внезапно обеспокоился подобным вопросом.

– В каком смысле удобнее? – спросил Эклз. – Мне и тут хорошо. Работа близко, пиццерия под боком. И на кабельное у меня уже скидки как у постоянного клиента. Не понимаю, чем лучше жить в доме.

Падалеки сел. Он сопел и мял ладони, глядя в стену. Дженсен не видел его таким уже давно, со времен их самых первых робких пародий на свидания в барах возле больницы или участка, где один из них оказывался «случайно, по делам вот мимо проходил» и приглашал второго составить компанию.

Внезапно Джаред спустил ноги с кровати и поднял валявшиеся рядом с ней джинсы.

Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы не схватить его за руку. Он не понимал, что именно могло так сильно расстроить Падалеки, чтобы тот собрался уходить.

Но Джаред не стал одеваться, он только порылся в кармане джинсов, вытащил что-то, плотно сжав в кулаке, и вернулся на кровать.

– Потому что настоящая семья должна жить в своем доме. Я всегда об этом мечтал, – сказал Джаред и доверчиво протянул Дженсену раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежало простенькое золотое колечко. – А ты не мечтал об этом? – совсем тихо добавил он, его голос дрожал.

Дженсен смотрел на протянутое кольцо долго и только моргал, не понимая, что происходит или просто не в силах поверить, что его догадки верны.

– Это что? – спросил Дженсен после длительной паузы, все еще боясь шелохнуться.

Он задал самый дурацкий вопрос, который только можно было придумать. Джаред начал потихоньку злиться:

– Я предложение тебе делаю, детектив гребаный. Как ты свои дела там раскрываешь, если не можешь сложить два и два? – Падалеки взял его за руку и вложил в нее кольцо. – Выйдешь за меня?

Эклз расхохотался. Джаред нахмурился еще сильнее.

– Гребаный детектив, да? – повторил Дженсен. – Да ты просто мастер романтических признаний. – Эклз сел, прижался к насупленному Джареду и поцеловал его в ухо. – Твой гребаный детектив согласен, – прошептал он.

Падалеки несмело повернулся.

– Правда? – переспросил он.

Эклз взял кольцо двумя пальцами, повертел его у Падалеки перед глазами, а потом водрузил туда, где ему было самое место.

– Тебе идет, – с любовью произнес Джаред, разглядывая его окольцованную руку. – Дженсен Падалеки, а? Неплохо звучит.

– И не мечтай, – нараспев сказал Эклз и снова упал на кровать. Он вертел ладонь перед глазами, теребил пальцами кольцо и выглядел донельзя довольным. – Фамилию я не сменю.

Джаред снова нахмурился. Это было традицией. Омеги брали фамилию альф. Так было принято. Его отцы тоже носили одну фамилию на двоих.

– Почему? – сухо спросил он.

Дженсен вздохнул и опустил руку.  
– Потому что тогда все вокруг поймут, что я омега. Сейчас мои коллеги в участки уверены, что я бета. Пусть так будет и дальше.  
Джаред промолчал. Это был все тот же вопрос, по поводу какого они уже трижды спорили, так и не придя к общему знаменателю. Джаред не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть омегой. Наоборот, его восхищал сам факт, что омеги способны производить потомство. Это делало омег в его глазах высшими созданиями, достойными поклонения. Жаль только, так думали далеко не все…

– Ладно, – внезапно сдал назад Падалеки. Он не собирался давить на Дженсена в этом плане. – А что тогда будет с детьми? Двойная фамилия?

Эклз уставился на него с удивлением.  
– С детьми? – переспросил он. – Ты хочешь детей?

Падалеки замер. В его мечтах у него был дом, семья и дети, он как-то и не задумывался, что кто-то может хотеть другого.

– Ну, да… – осторожно ответил Джаред. – А ты нет?

Он старался не думать, что будет, если Дженсен сейчас скажет «нет». Семья без детей – он вообще не мог представить себе такого.

– Я не знаю, – честно признался Эклз. Он потянул Джареда за руку, укладывая его рядом с собой и прячась у него на груди. Падалеки тут же обнял своего будущего мужа и начал успокаивающе гладить его по спине. – Я об этом не думал, понимаешь? У меня никогда не было того, кому я мог бы доверять настолько, чтобы родить от него ребенка.

Джаред обнял его еще крепче и начал баюкать.

Он очень хотел, чтобы Дженсен взял его фамилию, но это решение Эклз должен был принять сам, переступив через комплексы и страхи. Но даже если после того, как они поженятся, все останется как раньше, Джаред был готов смириться с такой крошечной неидеальностью, ведь главным было совсем не это.

Дженсен понемногу расслабился и начал засыпать, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Джаред невесомо поцеловал его в висок и прошептал:  
– Я никому не позволю тебя обидеть. Я буду защищать тебя. Клянусь.

* * *

Когда Джаред подошел к Крису и полицейскому Карлсону, он просто поставил на стол бокал и замер, уставившись в стену. Стена с очередным фотопанно, на этот раз с толстым пандой, почему-то отказывалась с ним беседовать. Зато Кейну пришлось несколько раз дернуть его за рукав, прежде чем Джаред соизволил посмотреть в его сторону.

– Что это? – требовательно спросил его Кристиан.

– Панда, – уверенно ответил Падалеки, и глаза Кейна округлились. – Где? – опомнился он.

– Вот, – Кристиан потряс бокалом с голубоватым напитком.

– А, – кивнул Джаред. – Это коктейль. Безалкогольный. Выпейте кто-нибудь.

– Кто-нибудь? – неверяще замотал головой Кейн. – Не хочешь же ты сказать, что подходил к стойке только для того, чтобы позаигрывать с парнишкой? Бедняга бармен, конечно, чуть не бухнулся перед тобой на колени. Но я же тебя знаю! Ты же чертов Падалеки, для тебя кроме Эклза существует только один мужик – померший тысячи лет назад, по имени Гиппократ.

И внезапно для Джареда все встало на свои места. Он посмотрел на Кейна, отобрал у него голубоватый напиток и одним махом осушил бокал сам. Коктейль был приятный, прохладный, свежие пузырьки зашипели на языке. Падалеки поставил бокал на стол, прижав им пятидесятидолларовую купюру. Сейчас у него не было времени думать о том, насколько он переплатил.

– Быстро в машину, – скомандовал он. – У нас каждая минута на счету. Дженсен едет к похитителям. Если с ним что-нибудь там случится...

– Ты сотрешь наш чертов участок с лица Земли, – как послушный школьник отбарабанил Карлсон уже у выхода из кафе.

– Это не повод для приколов, – отбрил его Джаред, вылетая следом. – Я тебе реально говорю, что Дженсен полез в самое бандитское логово. А поскольку вы допустили это...

Он так спешил, что врезался в дверь полицейской машины: замок не успел вовремя среагировать на сигнал брелока. Одолев сопротивлявшееся авто, Падалеки опять рухнул в водительское кресло.

Уверенно лавируя в потоке еле ползущих машин, Джаред начал выезжать с узкой улочки.

– Куда мы едем? – наконец, осмелился спросить его Кейн.

Падалеки промолчал. Он и сам не имел понятия, куда они едут. Никаких подсказок по этому поводу в кафе Падалеки не нашел. Но почему-то он совершенно не сомневался, что приедет туда, куда надо.

Из-за открытия, сделанного в маленьком кафе, Джареда слегка потряхивало, но он убеждал себя, что все идет, как надо. Дженсен – полицейский, пусть и в декретном отпуске, но причинение вреда копу – это серьезное преступление. Настолько серьезное, что ни один служитель закона в городе не успокоится, пока преступник не будет найден.

Падалеки саданул самого себя по лбу изо всех сил: как он мог вообще подумать о чем-то подобном? Если Дженсену причинят вред… если случится самое плохое… ему просто незачем будет жить.

Но ведь такого не произойдет. Дженсен – отличный коп, он столько времени на «полевой» работе – и ни единой царапины, причина их знакомства не в счет, тогда Эклза отметелил вовсе не преступник. Он осторожный коп, очень предусмотрительный. Только начав встречаться, они сразу договорились об этом: что Дженсен не лезет под пули. Эклз тогда еще сказал, что теперь у него действительно есть, ради кого осторожничать.

У Дженсена были родители, два брата, уйма разнокалиберных родственников, но он понял, что надо беречь себя, только встретившись с Джаредом Падалеки. Когда Джаред осознал, какие перемены с его появлением произошли у Эклза в голове, он понял, что дженсеново «я люблю тебя» – это не просто слова. Даже сейчас, только вспоминая, с какой интонацией муж обычно говорил ему эту фразу, у Падалеки становилось горячо в груди.

Джаред понял, что повторяет вслух, словно мантру: «Он осторожный коп, он осторожный коп». В зеркало заднего вида Падалеки заметил удивленные взгляды Кейна и Карлсона. Джаред смутился и исправился, начав вслух размышлять о том, куда могли бы поехать Дженсен и Коллинз.

– Может быть, они двинулись дальше, если здесь по улице… потом на проспект… туда вряд ли, там пробки, не выбраться…

Он неожиданно понял, что, став задумываться над конкретным маршрутом, начал двигаться неувереннее. Полагаясь на интуицию, Джаред чувствовал себя более смело. Надо же.

Сбоку мелькнула вывеска и яркая витрина с товарами для новорожденных. Падалеки не стал притормаживать, просто не успел, но произнес:  
– А может быть, они бы заехали в этот магазин с пеленками-распашонками. Коллинз мог бы посоветовать ему, что покупать. Ну, просто чтобы внимание отвлечь. Задержать его…

Это, казалось бы, невинное замечание вызвало странную реакцию попутчиков. Карлсон замотал головой, а напарник Дженсена…

– Да ладно тебе, Джеклз бы ни за что туда не пошел, – Кейн сказал, как отрезал.

– О, – восхитился Джаред. – А ты, конечно, знаешь его лучше, чем я.

– По крайней мере, знаю дольше, – сузил глаза Кристиан. – Чтобы Эклз пошел в магазин детских товаров? Да ладно, он же типа крутой мужик. У нас никто не знал, что он фертилен, пока вы не поженились. Да даже и тогда не все поняли, фамилию-то он не поменял. Специально наверняка. Я знаю Джеклза столько лет, я тебе гарантию даю, что он бы туда не пошел.

Джаред долго и медленно выдыхал. Выжидал, пока перед глазами престанут танцевать озорные веселые огоньки бешенства. Падалеки ненавидел всех людей, которые знали Дженсена дольше, чем он сам. Особенно его старых друзей.

Ведь они уже могли увидеть его в любой момент, когда он даже еще не знал, что на свете есть такой Дженсен Эклз, идеальный до мозга костей. В любой момент могли к нему обратиться. Оказаться рядом. Почувствовать тот пьянящий запах, который от него исходит. Позвать его, и он бы откликнулся. Джен-сен. Да одно это имя было способно свести с ума. Такое же необычное и очень красивое, как и его обладатель.

Дженсен как-то показывал ему на планшете свои фотографии – детство, колледж, полицейская академия… Джаред с удовольствием разглядывал снимки, но вот когда на них появлялись какие-то другие люди – друзья, знакомые, соученики – Падалеки чувствовал, как его кровь закипала. Все они познакомились с Эклзом раньше, чем он. А теперь некоторые особо одаренные экземпляры этих старых знакомых еще и делали Джареду замечания, говоря, что куда лучше знают его мужа, чем он сам.

Правда, что ли? Они знают, как кожа Дженсена покрывается мурашками, если поцеловать его в шею? Как он дрожит, когда пощекочешь его за коленкой? Они видели, как Дженсен кусает кулак, когда смотрит финал фильма «Марли и я», а потом бросает притворяться и только шире распахивает глаза, из которых текут слезы? Они судят о Дженсене только по тем вещам, которые он сам позволяет им заметить. Дженсен не говорил им, почему никогда не берет дела, связанные с самоубийством. И незачем им знать, чему тот однажды стал свидетелем. Когда Дженсен рассказывал об этом Джареду, он признался, что никому раньше не открывал эту тайну. И не надо еще кому-либо в ней копаться. Это то, что есть между ними, та боль, которую они разделили. И не только боль. Еще многое принадлежало только им двоим. Их любовь, их счастье, их будущий ребенок, которому Джаред уже придумал имя, но не признавался в этом даже Дженсену – чтобы не отпугнуть удачу. Да какое право вообще Кейн имел говорить, что знает его мужа лучше?

* * *

Дженсен возвращался с работы в приподнятом настроении. Сегодня у него был хороший день, очень хороший. Им с Кейном удалось, наконец, прижать к стенке одного продавца из супермаркета, который приторговывал наркотой на рабочем месте, ловко пряча товар в кассе. Он делал это под прицелом камер, брал с клиентов, маскирующихся под покупателей, деньги якобы за товары и передавал им вместе со сдачей упакованный в плотный полиэтилен порошок. Вот же хитрец! И сколько копы ни старались заловить его на горячем, подсовывая подставных клиентов, которые пытались намекать ему, что были бы рады прикупить волшебного зелья, кассир только удивленно моргал и делал вид, что абсолютно ничего не понимает.

А все началось с того, что два месяца назад в центральных районах города участились смерти от передозировки. Это значило, что кто-то сильно умный нашел удобную лазейку для сбыта наркоты. Погибших не объединяло ничего – ни места работы и учебы, ни хобби и друзья. Кроме… Одного из крупнейших супермаркетов, в котором те регулярно совершали покупки. Вычислить среди персонала подозрительных личностей по базам данных труда не составило. Дженсен за час сузил круг возможных преступников до трех человек, а сутки спустя оставил только одного, неприметного латиноса, брат которого отмотал три срока за сбыт наркотиков. Уличные проверки плодов не принесли, парень был чист, а двигаться дальше обычными методами Дженсен права не имел.

Проблема была в том, что супермаркет принадлежал частному лицу, и получить разрешение ворваться туда с автоматами и прижать дилера к стенке было очень непросто. Судья требовал доказательств, отказываясь выписывать ордер на основании простых подозрений. Отдел по борьбе с наркотиками крутил Дженсену пальцем у виска и предлагал заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями - перестрелками и мордобоями, а не лезть на их территорию. А владелец супермаркета в ответ на вежливые просьбы о сотрудничестве начинал истерить, плеваться ядом и грозить полчищами адвокатов. Вероятно, не все так гладко было в финансовых делах магазина, но уж до этого Эклзу точно не было дела, отбирать хлеб еще и у налоговой он не собирался. А вот прищучить распространителя наркотиков на вверенном ему районе считал делом чести.

Кейн его поддержал, и уже вдвоем им удалось выторговать у нервного владельца записи с камер наблюдения в обмен на обещание, что в его драгоценный магазин никто не вломится с танками и гранатами.

Дженсен провел неделю в каморке с радиоаппаратурой, часами глядя в спину кассира, который перекладывал продукты с ленты на сканнер, бойко проводил кредитками в щели терминала, выдавал чеки, отсчитывал сдачу и ни разу, ни единого разу не сделал ничего подозрительного. Клиенты шли толпами, один за другим. В часы пик к кассе выстраивалась очередь из пяти-шести тележек, и никто из покупателей не заговаривал с угрюмым кассиром сверх стандартного «Я заплачу кредиткой» или «Дайте мне еще пару пачек Уинстона».

Вечером парень совал в карман приличную стопку купюр, при этом недостачи у него никогда не обнаруживалось. Торговля шла.

Вот только как?

Озарение снизошло на Эклза случайно. Можно сказать, ему просто повезло. Сегодня Кристиан заглянул в аппаратную ближе к обеду и привычно уже потрепал Дженсена по плечу.

– Все сидишь? – спросил он, глядя на экран. Эклз кивнул, не отвлекаясь от записи.

Мимо кассы перемещался… слово «жирный» было теперь ругательным, поэтому… Мимо кассы протискивалась тройная порция мужчины с бонусным четвертым подбородком. Он выгружал на движущуюся ленту пиццу, еще пиццу, газировку, еще пиццу, пиццу, пакет сосисок, пиццу, еще пиццу…

Кейн потряс головой, выгоняя из нее застрявшую там картинку, и перевел взгляд на Дженсена.  
– Слушай, мы с мужиками идем перекусить. Ты с нами?

Это был вопрос из вежливости, ответ Кристиан знал и сам, он не менялся вот уже неделю, с тех пор, как эти записи оказались в участке.

Эклз предсказуемо покачал головой:  
– Не, не хочу отвлекаться. Ты иди. Принеси мне…

– Гамбургер с куриным филе, большой кофе с двойными сливками и пончик с шоколадной присыпкой, – монотонно закончил за него Кейн.

– Чего? – Дженсен удивленно обернулся. Он пытался рассмотреть Криса, но глаза за долгие часы настолько привыкли к почти статичной черно-белой картинке, что напарник казался неприлично разноцветным.

Кейн пожал плечами:  
– Да ты каждый день это заказываешь, я уже давно выучил твой набор.

Эклз резко вдохнул.  
– Набор, – повторил он. – Набор! – Дженсен принялся бегать по комнате, вороша стопки листочков, на которых делал пометки, и перебирая диски с записями. – Крис, ты гений!

Кейн спорить не стал, гений так гений. Он поспешил убраться из эпицентра безумия как можно скорее, но как только вернулся с законного перерыва на обед, Эклз уже ждал его в их общем кабинете.

– Я понял! – глаза Дженсена сияли. – Набор продуктов. Это и есть шифр. Смотри!

Эклз разложил на столе распечатки. Приличного вида мужчина около сорока, в строгих очках, только излишне худоват. Парень, совсем юный, явный неформал с длинными волосами и серьгой в носу. Еще один, тоже чуть за двадцать – последний был похож на наркомана больше всех. Перед каждым из них на ленте лежал батон хлеба, журнал о мотоциклах, пакет чипсов и зажигалка. Пожалуй, действительно странный набор. Вряд ли бы три человека в один день решили купить нечто подобное.  
– Это еще не все! – Дженсен достал последнюю распечатку. На ней подозрительный кассир протягивал уважаемому джентльмену в очках сдачу. На максимальном увеличении было видно, что края купюр топорщились и отгибались вверх, и между ними вполне могло быть именно то, что они и предполагали.

– Поищу кого-то в штатском, чтобы мы могли закончить с этим уродом сегодня. Ты молодец, Джеклз, – искренне произнес Крис, выходя из кабинета.

Парня задержали через час. Керр Смит, парень с яркой внешностью, больше похожий на модель журнала «Плейбой», чем на копа, ну или на копа, только в порно-сцене с латексной полицейской формой и анальными досмотрами заключенных, был в их участке новеньким. Он прибыл из Чикаго по обмену всего неделю назад, и его лицо еще точно не примелькалось на городских улицах. Керр зашел в супермаркет в неприметной одежде и вывалил на прилавок все то, что служило, по мнению Дженсена, сигналом. И уже спустя несколько минут Эклз по-тихому арестовал вышедшего на перекур кассира, продемонстрировал ему добытый Керром пакет с порошком и защелкнул на парне наручники.

А после они поехали отмечать. Вызванный на место представитель отдела по борьбе с наркотиками тут же забрал дело себе, ехать в участок для оформления протоколов было не обязательно, и все, кто участвовал в задержании, отправились в ближайший бар, чтобы обмыть удачно завершившееся дело, ну и перевод Смита заодно.

Дженсен не пил. Он был за рулем, да и Джаред обычно довольно нервно реагировал, если его супруг выпивал где-то на стороне. Даже если «на стороне» всего лишь означало в полицейском баре с коллегами.

Эклз потягивал гранатовый сок и трепался с Керром, сидя за столиком на улице. Смит показался ему в разговоре неплохим парнем, даже очень неплохим. Полицейскому департаменту как раз не хватало таких копов.

Дженсен возвращался с работы в отменнейшем настроении. Вот только… Чем ближе он подъезжал к той части города, где находился их с Джаредом дом, тем отчетливее ощущал каким-то шестым чувством, как на безоблачном небе его хорошего дня близ горизонта все быстрее формируется тяжелая грозовая туча.

Когда до дома оставалось всего три квартала, Эклз уже знал наверняка, что у его мужа очень, очень плохое настроение.

Дженсен открыл дверь своим ключом и тихо прошмыгнул в прихожую. Вокруг было тихо. Он снял кроссовки и на цыпочках прошел в гостиную, наощупь пробираясь к зашторенному окну. Позади щелкнул выключатель настольной лампы.

– И где был? – Джаред сидел в кресле, положив ногу на ногу, на его лице застыла гримаса недовольства.

Дженсен сощурился и прикрылся ладонью от бьющего прямо в глаза света. «Прямо как киношный допрос», – подумал он. Падалеки и правда выглядел почище любого гангстера, готового выбивать из своей жертвы признание до последнего.

– На работе, – ответил Эклз. Ну, ведь он действительно был на работе.

Джаред подался вперед и уперся локтями в широко расставленные колени.

– От тебя пахнет спиртным, – бесцветно констатировал он.

Дженсен вздохнул. Он ненавидел подобные сцены ревности. Ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел.

– Я не пил! – сказал Эклз чуть громче, чем планировал. – Другие пили, а я только сок. Я же за рулем.

Падалеки нехорошо улыбнулся. Все верно, Дженсен сам себя сдал. Вот же черт.

– И с каких это пор у вас в участке принято пить во время работы? – ласково поинтересовался Джаред.

Эклз глубоко вдохнул. Надо было срочно придумать что-то. Что угодно, только бы избежать скандала. Ему так не хотелось портить этот день руганью с мужем на пустом месте.

– Джаред, – Дженсен подошел ближе, глядя на него своими ангельски честными зелеными глазами. Он знал, что Падалеки почти никогда не в состоянии продолжать сердиться, если супруг смотрит на него так. – Ну, мы зашли с ребятами в бар после смены, отмечали успешно раскрытое дело. Спасибо, кстати, что поинтересовался, как прошел мой день, – в довершение Эклз обидчиво надул губы. Это был контрольный в голову, он знал.

Вот только в этот раз Джаред на стандартные ухищрения почему-то не повелся. Более того, именно они, похоже, и разозлили его окончательно.

– Хватит мне зубы заговаривать! – Падалеки вскочил с кресла и схватил Дженсена за руку. – Я ехал на срочный вызов и проезжал мимо того бара, где ты зависал с этим… – Джаред пощелкал пальцами, подбирая слово, – уродом черноволосым!

– С каким еще… – не сразу врубился Эклз, – Аааа, ты про Керра? Он новенький у нас в участке.

– Он был в штатском! – продолжал настаивать Падалеки, сверля его взглядом.

Дженсен даже немного растерялся под таким натиском.

– Его перевели из Чикаго. Мы как раз и говорили о Чикаго. О копах в Чикаго, – неуверенно бормотал Эклз. Он словно оправдывался. Джаред вынуждал его чувствовать себя виноватым. Да какого, собственно, хрена? Он ничего плохого не сделал! Дженсен внезапно вспылил: – И вообще! Я был там не только с ним, а еще с десятком других копов. Но их ты, разумеется, не заметил, – закончил он уже совсем другим тоном и дернулся, освобождаясь от захвата, но Джареда это только сильнее завело.

– Прекрасно, – процедил он. – Ты был там не с одним мужиком, а с десятью. Это очень радует.

– Да ни с кем я не был! – заорал Дженсен. – Мы с коллегами просто зашли в бар после задержания. Мне не в чем перед тобой каяться. И ты достал меня уже со своей ревностью! Хватит за мной следить и контролировать каждый мой шаг!

Обойтись без ссоры не получилось. Но Эклз всерьез считал, что прав. Такие вещи нельзя спускать на тормозах.

– Это я даже еще не следил, – Джаред наклонил голову, подступая ближе. – Просто ехал мимо и увидел, как ты кокетничаешь с левым мужиком, словно свободен, как пташка. А если бы я действительно следил – могу только представить… – Падалеки многозначительно замолчал.

– И что же ты можешь себе представить? – обманчиво тихим голосом уточнил Эклз. – Ну, давай, расскажи мне, как я, по твоему мнению, трахаюсь со всем участком, всеми подозреваемыми и свидетелями, со всеми… К кому ты там еще ревнуешь?

Джаред немного отступил назад, но сдаваться все равно не собирался.

– Запомни, Дженсен, пока ты носишь мое кольцо, я не позволю тебе таскаться по барам с кем попало! – настойчиво сказал он.

– Так, может, мне его не носить? – вдруг произнес Дженсен и сам удивился, насколько легко у него это получилось. – Зачем мне жить с человеком, который обвиняет меня в измене на каждом шагу? Я не мазохист.

– Прекрасно! – заорал Падалеки в ответ.

– Прекрасно, – упрямо повторил за ним Эклз. Он стянул обручальное кольцо с пальца и всунул его Джареду в руку. – Документы на развод пришлю со своим адвокатом.

Дженсен пулей вылетел в прихожую и начал снова натягивать на ноги кроссовки. Язычок на правом сполз вниз и отчаянно мешал.

– Побыстрее только, не хочу затягивать с бумажной волокитой, – раздалось из гостиной.

– Можешь не волноваться. Уже через неделю будешь свободен от такого подлого изменщика, как я, – напоследок бросил Дженсен и вышел прочь из дома.

Он со всей дури хлопнул дверцей. Машина была уж точно не виновата, но Эклзу хотелось выместить свою злобу хоть таким способом. Он был в ярости.  
Дженсен завел мотор, вырулил из гаража и набрал на мобильнике напарника.

– Крис? – позвал он, когда на том конце послышались какие-то звуки. Кейн, в отличие от него, в баре пил, еще и как. И сейчас наверняка отсыпался. Ему было жаль будить друга, но выбора не было. – Крис, я могу перекантоваться у тебя эту ночь? Завтра подыщу себе другую хату, обещаю.

Кейн открыл один глаз.

– Что случилось? – спросил он.

– Да ну тут… – Дженсен с трудом подбирал слова. – Короче, мы разводимся. Это окончательно. Я не пойду на примирение. Этот ревнивый болван меня уже просто достал. Давно надо было от него уйти. – В трубке была тишина. Эклз даже отнял телефон от уха и посмотрел на экран – нет, все нормально, вызов не сорвался. – Ну так что, пустишь меня к себе? Я подъеду минут через двадцать.

– Конечно, друг. Никаких проблем. Постелю тебе на диване, лады? Живи сколько надо, – без колебаний ответил Кейн. Он лежал поперек кровати, по всей комнате были раскиданы вещи, а тот самый диван напоминал поле битвы марсиан и разумных лягушек. Но Крис не подумал и пальцем пошевелить, чтобы хоть попытаться убрать этот бардак к приезду друга. На деле он даже не открыл второй глаз.

– Здорово, – обрадовался Дженсен, он снова убрал от уха телефон и посмотрел на параллельный входящий вызов. – О, слушай, мне тут этот придурок звонит. Наверняка хочет узнать, буду ли я претендовать на дом при разделе имущества. Сдался мне этот дом, да? – Эклз нервно рассмеялся. – Повиси на связи, сейчас я ему отвечу и снова переключусь. Подумай пока, сколько брать пива. Сегодня я планирую нажраться.

– Ага, – со спокойствием удава ответил Кейн. Он дождался, пока Дженсен переведет линию в режим ожидания и тут же отключился. – Эх, а вот пиво бы сейчас не помешало, да. Хоть бы раз привез, – пробурчал Крис, перевернулся на другой бок и со спокойной совестью уснул.

«Разводились» Дженсен и Джаред часто, только на памяти Кейна за последние года три это происходило раз десять. И сценарий «развода» не менялся никогда. Они бурно ссорились, после чего Эклз сбегал из дома, звонил Крису, рассказывал ему грустную историю о том, что у них с Джаредом все кончено раз и навсегда, просился переночевать, обещал много пива, а потом… Самый длительный «развод» случился примерно год назад. Тогда Дженсен даже успел доехать до супермаркета возле дома Кейна и почти что дойти до него с парковки, прежде чем позвонил Джаред. Правда, позже выяснилось, что у Падалеки просто сел тогда мобильник, и он полчаса бродил по дому в поисках зарядки.

Сразу после «разводов» шла неделя бурного примирения, когда Эклз с мечтательным выражением на лице врезался на работе в стены от недосыпа, а Падалеки заходил за ним вечерами прямо в участок и смотрел таким многообещающим голодным взглядом, что Кейн никак не мог понять, почему Дженсен все еще способен нормально сидеть, не подкладывая на стул подушку со льдом.

Следом обычно наступала пара месяцев затишья, и все повторялось снова.

* * * 

Падалеки накрутил себя так, что почувствовал, как пелена бешенства застилает глаза. Он совершенно физически ничего не видел. Чтобы не угробить своих пассажиров и себя заодно, он решил остановиться на время. Успокоиться, подышать еще глубже.

– Ну-ка я кое-что спрошу, – процедил Джаред сквозь зубы, сворачивая к тротуару.

В зеркало он увидел, как из-за резкого поворота Кейн впахался лицом в острое плечо Карлсона, и злобно порадовался тому, как сдавленно выругались оба полицейских.  
Он тормознул у обочины так, что продавец фруктов с уличного лотка, вздрогнув, едва не рассыпал все свое богатство.

– Да чтоб вам повылазило! – выругался тот с прямотой истинного уроженца Техаса. – Что у меня за день сегодня, то один сумасшедший лоток разнесет, то другой...

Джаред расплылся в улыбке. Он и перед этим не очень-то сомневался в том, что правильно угадает направление, а теперь полностью уверился, что прибыл по адресу. Поймав в зеркало недоуменные взгляды, Падалеки скомандовал:

– Сидеть! Сейчас я тут кое-что узнаю, а вы из машины не высовывайтесь. Только попробуйте открыть двери – и я буду считать, что вы нарочно подставляете меня и Дженсена. И тогда…

– Да-да, фишку про участок и разгром мы уже выучили наизусть, – огрызнулся Кейн, потирая щеку. Судя по виду, плюха должна быть знатная. У Джареда окончательно исправилось настроение. Он вылез из авто и направился к нервному мужчине, который испуганно косился на полицейскую машину. Даже если у вас все в порядке с разрешениями и прочим, никогда не знаешь, к чему можно придраться. Продавца даже не порадовала улыбка на лице здоровяка, идущего к нему. Он тоскливо ждал, что будет дальше.

– Какие красивые у вас апельсины, – сказал Джаред, даже почти что искренне. Фрукты действительно подобрались, как на выставке – крупные, ярко-оранжевые, словно впитавшие в себя летнюю жару и солнце. Продавец еще пробормотал что-то, подбирая апельсины с земли, но уже не так агрессивно, как раньше. Интерес к товару примирил его с действительностью.

– Я хочу купить два... нет, три килограмма. Нет, пять, – заявил Падалеки, наблюдая, как с каждой поправкой улыбка продавца становится все шире и лучезарнее. – Да, точно, давайте пять.

И пока мужчина суетился, набирая ему приличных размеров пакет, как бы между прочим спросил:  
– А что это за варвары опрокинули ваш лоток передо мной?

– А, эти... – махнул рукой продавец, не отводя взгляда от дисплея электронных весов. – Ерунда, приятель. Дело житейское. Парень там пузатый, ясно, что неуклюжий, вот и разнес мне всю стойку своим прицепом.

Если «приятеля» Падалеки перенес достаточно спокойно, то от «пузатого» он стал понемногу краснеть, стараясь унять бешенство.

– И чего потом? – поинтересовался Джаред, доставая бумажник, чтобы расплатиться.

– Да ничего особенного, – пожал плечами мужчина, жадно следя глазами за мелькающими купюрами. – Тот, который тяжелый, стал извиняться, его же приятель, мерзкий типчик, начал на меня орать, что я незаконно поставил прилавок поперек тротуара. А это неправда, у меня лицензия из управы имеется, что я могу на этом месте торговать. Там все прямо до последнего дюйма промерено.

Он почти уже вырвал деньги из рук Джареда, но Падалеки притормозил его:  
– Хм, а ведь ко мне отец нагрянет, давай-ка еще килограмма два.

Продавец посмотрел на него недоверчиво, но снова полез в ящик с апельсинами.

– И что, эти двое так и ушли? – продолжил разговор Джаред. Проходивший мимо старик удивленно поцокал языком, оценивая размер будущей покупки.

– Нет, – мужчина выпрямился и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Похоже, он уже все понял. – Беременный парень купил у меня килограмм апельсинов.

– Ровно килограмм? – растерянно уточнил Падалеки.

– Ровно, – ответил торговец и назвал новую сумму.

– А что-нибудь еще они обсуждали? – наконец, расплачиваясь, попытался узнать Джаред.

– Некогда мне тут с вами разговаривать, – оборвал продавец, суя ему в руки сначала объемный пакет, затем сдачу. Пожав плечами, Падалеки взял апельсины. Он так и не понял, что послужило причиной резкого охлаждения говорливого торговца. От сдачи Джаред отказался, решительно помотав головой, – пусть хоть для кого-то этот гребаный праздник станет приятнее.

Продавец растерянно глядел на несколько зажатых в кулаке пятидолларовых купюр. Затем резко схватил за локоть уже усаживавшегося в машину Падалеки.

Тот непонимающе посмотрел на него сверху вниз:  
– Что?

Мужчина вздохнул и коротко произнес:  
– Этот беременный парень сказал, что апельсины надо купить, потому что рядом не будет супермаркетов вообще. Представляешь? Ни одного супермаркета вообще. Проклятые буржуи совсем зажрались. Только интернет и служба доставки, даже нас к себе в район не подпускают. Смекаешь? – Он ткнул кулаком с банкнотами Джареда в плечо и немедленно развернулся, увидев у своего лотка нового покупателя.

Падалеки растерянно опустился в кресло, бухнув пакет на сиденье рядом.

– Вы что-нибудь поняли? – спросил он у Кейна-Карлсона. Парочка внимательно слушала весь разговор.

– Конечно, – кивнул Кристиан. – Коллинз наш – тот еще засранец. Что-то мне нехило так кажется, что замешан он во всем этом деле, с головой запачкан.

– Да, похоже, что так, – согласился Карлсон. – Что-то он вообще не парится никаким украденным ребенком. Может, он все это заранее спланировал? Выйти за богача, а потом шантажнуть его отпрыском? Сразу столько бабла обломится.

– Не, – возразил Кейн, – не катит. Он мог бы точно так же качать ресурсы из денежного трубопровода, будучи к нему подключенным на легальных основаниях. Коллинз - папаша наследника, все-таки. А иначе он становится разыскиваемым преступником, с такими врагами как Спейты я бы не рассчитывал на дальнейшую спокойную жизнь.

– Как вариант: похитители выдвинули Спейтам какие-то дополнительные условия, о которых мы не знаем. Коллинз должен их выполнять. И поэтому ведет себя как последняя сволочь, – предположил Карлсон.

– А это хороший вариант, – задумчиво протянул Кейн. – Хороший в смысле догадки. Для нас и для Спейтов это полный трындец. Особенно для них. Не хотел бы я оказаться на их месте.

– Они сделают все ради ребенка, – согласился Карлсон. – Кто бы не сделал.

Джаред ошеломленно слушал их разговор: полицейские рассуждали и делились мнениями так, словно его вовсе не было рядом.

– А что... – заикнулся было он.

– Что что? – усмехнулся Карлсон. – Вызвался быть шофером, так и вези нас. Двигай в Хай-Виллидж.

– Э? – глубокомысленно переспросил Падалеки, не понимая, зачем им отправляться в самый респектабельный район города.

– Там нет супермаркетов, туда бы даже этого лотошника не пустили, – объяснил ему, словно непонятливому школьнику, полицейский. – Джеклз дал тебе прямую наводку.

Джаред хотел было высказать, наконец, как его бесит это прозвище, которое сто лет назад нацепили на его мужа в участке. Во-первых, у Дженсена нереально красивое имя, чтобы прятать его за сокращением. Во-вторых, Эклз, долбаная фамилия, которая так и осталась у его супруга, несмотря на все уговоры. Да, он понимал, что Дженсен ненавидел афишировать ту самую букву F у себя в документах, а смена фамилии была бы очевидным признанием, что он омега. Но Джаред так по-детски, словно взмаха волшебной палочкой, жаждал, чтобы муж стал Падалеки – для него бы это было безусловной констатацией факта, что мужчина, этот невероятный, прекрасный, самый лучший мужчина на свете принадлежит только ему…

Но Джаред заткнулся. Он понял, о чем ему только что сказали. Дженсен как всегда сумел дать ему наводку. Его мудрый муж опять сделал все, как надо. Теперь Падалеки можно было спокойно отправляться за супругом, положившись на навигатор.

Что он и сделал, отключившись от происходящего. Его уже не волновало, о чем говорят полицейские. Джаред думал только о том, как бы ни приехал он в Хай-Виллидж слишком поздно…

Когда на горизонте вырисовались аккуратные крыши пафосных коттеджей, Джаред существенно сбавил скорость. Он был уверен, что придется проезжать через пост охраны с большими сложностями, но верил, что сможет договориться с дежурными. Вот только Падалеки все время забывал о том, что машина, которую он ведет, имеет весьма заметную надпись на борту: «Лос-Анджелесский полицейский департамент». Поэтому несколько оторопел, когда при их приближении громоздкий шлагбаум на въезде в Хай-Виллидж стал подниматься вверх, а навстречу поспешил взволнованный охранник.

– Парни, что-то случилось? – испуганно спросил он, вероятно, пытаясь вычислить, где бы мог накосячить.

– Да так, – вальяжно махнул рукой Кейн. – Не заморачивайся, приятель. Есть тут у нас наводка одна, надо проверить. Никого особо беспокоить не будем, свалим при первой же возможности.

– Вот же дерьмо, – помрачнел дежурный, – представляю себе, как наши мадамы немедленно кинутся названивать сюда, ведь в их владения вторглась плебейская полицейская машина. Ребята, пожалейте меня, надолго не задерживайтесь, а? Вы не представляете, какие здесь живут занозы в заднице.

– Постараемся, – так же лениво ответил Кристиан. – Прокатимся туда и обратно, да и хватит. У меня на местные цветочки аллергия.

– А вы тут ничего подозрительного в последний час не видели? – встрял Джаред. Охранник махнул рукой:  
– Бронированных грузовиков точно не проезжало. А так машины снуют толпами, вы же понимаете, канун Рождества. Некоторые так забьют покупками тачки, что из них даже валится. Вон тут к новым жильцам гости приехали, у них из машины апельсины посыпались. Дорогие причем. Думаете, они их подняли? Как бы не так. Здешние обитатели не остановились бы, потеряй они бочку русской икры.

– Новые жильцы, говоришь? – безразлично спросил Кейн. – Это ж из какого дома?

– Да, по второй линии, – уже через плечо отвечал ему охранник. – Увидишь там, конструктор такой...

Джаред не стал расспрашивать о смысле загадочного названия. Он был уверен, что узнает нужный дом из тысячи, поэтому сразу стартанул с большой скоростью.  
Ехать тут было очень удобно: широкие улицы, никаких припаркованных по обочине машин, ведь у каждого дома был гараж, иногда и не один. На дороги никто не выбегал – зачем, ведь каждый мог прогуляться в собственном дворе, больше походившем на парк. Красота. И пусть это все сильно смахивало на выставку достижений, он не мог допустить, чтобы Дженсен стал на ней экспонатом.

За красивыми зелеными фасадами притаилось зло. Джаред уже чувствовал, как ледяные щупальца пробираются ему под кожу, сжимают сердце, отчего становилось все труднее дышать.

Но решимость переполняла его. Джаред знал, что должен спасти Дженсена и их еще неродившегося ребенка. Ради этого он был готов разнести всю эту пафосную ленивую деревню в пух и прах. Иногда добро отчаивается и превращается в суровое, не смотрящее ни на что зло.

* * 

–Что на работе? – обыденно спросил Дженсен и сунул в рот кусочек семги с парой горошин.

– Да как обычно вроде, – ответил Джаред. Он сосредоточенно пилил ножом бараньи ребрышки под замысловатым соусом. Падалеки предпочел бы обычный стейк и жареную картошку с кетчупом, но походы в крутой ресторан по пятницам вот уже месяц были новым бзиком Дженсена, поэтому Падалеки мужественно терпел. Пока терпел. – А, да, Бивер уходит, – вспомнил он.

– Доктор Бивер? – удивился Эклз. – Почему это? Он вроде еще не старый.

Джаред удрученно покачал головой.

– Ты просто давно его не видел. Джим прилично сдал за последние годы. А сейчас еще его муж заболел и нуждается в уходе. Альцгеймер, – Падалеки развел руками с зажатыми в пальцах столовыми приборами.

– Альцгеймер – это плохо, – согласился Дженсен. Он отпил воды из бокала и задумчиво провел пальцем по стеклянной кромке. – И кто будет новым заведующим травматологии?

Падалеки усмехнулся, дожевывая с трудом отвоеванный кусочек мяса.

– Еще под вопросом. Мы думаем, Бивер сам решит, когда будет уходить окончательно. Но ты сильно не надейся, у Джима много врачей в отделении, с которыми он куда ближе общается, чем со мной. А ты ж прекрасно знаешь, что личные симпатии – это немаловажно.

Дженсен вздохнул.  
– Немаловажно, но сути не меняет. Ты – лучший. Мы редко ходим куда-то вместе, но даже при этом меня уже порядком достали твои бывшие пациенты, которые лезут к тебе обниматься прямо посреди улицы. Да и это ли не доказательство твоей квалификации? – Эклз обеими руками указал на себя. – Ты пугал меня жуткими шрамами до конца жизни. И что мы имеем?

Джаред с любовью посмотрел на того, чье лицо знал до последней черточки. Дженсен немного лукавил. Если присмотреться, на его щеке и подбородке можно было заметить тонкие белесые ниточки старых рубцов, но скажи кто-то интерну Падалеки тогда, что его первый пациент спустя годы будет выглядеть именно так, он бы в жизни не поверил.

– У тебя просто хорошая регенерация тканей. Да и косметологи постарались, согласись. После прошлого «глубокого пилинга» ты смотрелся так, будто тебя отпилинговали до костей. Поэтому шрамы и ушли. Ну и я немного преувеличил в свое время, сказав тебе, что все будет настолько плохо.

К соседнему столику спешил официант, за которым гуськом топали двое мужчин, у одного из них на руках сидел маленький мальчик лет двух. Джаред следил за ними взглядом.

– Ерунда, – отмел его версию Эклз. – Пока меня везли на «Скорой», я выслушал те же прогнозы. У меня почти не осталось шрамов только потому, что ты все сделал правильно. Лучше, чем кто-либо. А ведь я был твоим первым пациентом. Заведующим должен стать ты! – горячо закончил Дженсен.

– Может быть… – безлико ответил Падалеки. Пламенную речь мужа он, похоже, не услышал.

Пара за соседним столом усадила малыша на отдельный стул, подложив туда принесенные официантом подушки, и теперь мужчины, улыбаясь друг другу, в четыре руки вязали мальчику что-то вроде нагрудного передника из большой льняной салфетки.

– Ты достоин, я точно говорю, – продолжил настаивать Эклз. Он проследил за направлением взгляда мужа и нахмурился.

Соседям принесли заказ, но мужчины и не смотрели на свою еду. Один принялся нарезать что-то в крохотной цветастой тарелке, а второй показывал малышу, как правильно держать вилку.

– Ага, – Джаред даже не повернулся к нему.

Дженсен замолчал.

Его муж буквально пожирал завистливым взглядом пару, которая не видела ничего вокруг, поглощенная собственным идеальным миром. Мужчины по очереди подбадривающе касались малыша, который вовсю орудовал вилкой, раскидывая половину еды вокруг, смеялись и выглядели настолько счастливыми, что их эмоции, волнами шедшие от столика, ощущались почти физически. Им невозможно было не завидовать.

– Пошли домой? – попросил Эклз. Он чувствовал себя неуютно.

– Там пусто, – глухо откликнулся Джаред. – Не хочу туда.

Дженсен побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Мы придем – и не будет пусто. Можем посмотреть фильм, если хочешь.

Мужчина справа вытер мальчику рот салфеткой и легко чмокнул сына в макушку. Его спутник смотрел на них с такой нежностью, что к горлу невольно подкатывал комок. Падалеки резко отвернулся.

– Ты прав, да. Пошли, – он поднял руку, подзывая официанта.

* * *

Джаред еще не успел как следует разогнаться, когда почувствовал, что надо остановиться. Но, как ни сильно было желание вдарить изо всех сил по тормозам так, чтобы оставить длинный четкий след на чересчур идеальной, даже идиллической дорожке, серой, ровной, словно нарисованной, он не стал этого делать. Падалеки спокойно проехал до конца улицы, аккуратно припарковал авто у выкрашенного в розовый – да, это правда! – цвет заборчика. Пока Кейн-Карлсон с нескрываемым удивлением разглядывали коттедж, около которого даже в декабре цвели какие-то растения, он изучал диспозицию в зеркало заднего вида. Никто не бежал к ним с возмущением, никто не выглядывал из окон даже из любопытства. Только тупые деревянные олени, расставленные на крышах то тут, то там, смотрели на них равнодушными глазами.

Отлично, значит, можно было представить дело так: они пошли в этот идиотский розовый домик, чтобы разобраться с жалобой живущего там одинокого богатого старичка на досаждающих ему соседских мальчишек. И сообщники Коллинза не заподозрили бы...

– Да здесь живет какой-нибудь престарелый миллионер с тысячью кошек, – продолжая его мысль, нахмурился Кейн, – и наследство ему досталось от десятиюродного дядьки, у которого тоже не было семьи... Не смеши меня, какие здесь похитители, твое чутье сбилось.

– Не здесь, – покачал головой Джаред, сейчас у него не оставалось запала на подколы и шутки. – Там, первый дом на улице.

– Где тонированная тачка? – глухо спросил Кристиан. – Я тоже засек. Странное там что-то.

– Там – Дженсен, – спокойно сказал Падалеки. – Надо подойти ближе.

Они прокрались к подозрительному дому вдоль живой изгороди, перемежавшейся с дизайнерскими заборчиками, под укоризненными взглядами оленей с крыш. Джареда поражал этот контраст – видимой ленивой безмятежности маленького городка-в-городе, где все всегда хорошо, и тем, что на самом деле здесь происходило. Если у человека были деньги, чтобы купить или снять особняк в этом районе, он моментально оказывался выше любых подозрений.

Наверняка у преступников, арендовавших этот дом, тоже водились деньги. Может быть, на этих деньгах была кровь – тех, кто в отличие от Спейтов не стал обращаться в полицию. Джаред весь день давил в себе панику, но сейчас она стала подниматься к горлу, заставляя его дышать тяжело и глубоко.

Падалеки поднял голову и с удивлением обнаружил, что они уже на месте, путь от машины до нужного им особняка оказался намного короче, чем он представлял. Кейн и Карлсон по инерции впахались в него сзади, однако не сдвинули ни на дюйм. Джаред, слегка приподняв голову над изгородью, смотрел туда, где сейчас находился Дженсен.

Дом оказался большим, его архитектор наверняка тяготел к кубизму, поэтому здание было словно составлено из кубиков разных размеров. Причем все они стыковались крайне неаккуратно, края заезжали друг за друга, а верхние «составляющие», казалось, вот-вот упадут с нижних. Наверное, для жителей Хай-Влиллидж все это выглядело очень эстетично, эксклюзивно и э-э-э... эргономично. Но в реальности Джареда такие дома были обычным выпендрежем, и он думал только о том, что там наверняка крутые лестницы, с которых может упасть маленький ребенок. Что вот в этом «кубике» с окнами по всем граням, наверняка сильно дует. А модный стеклянный холл хорошо просматривается снаружи и не создает никакого уюта, только опасения за свою безопасность. Вот он же видит сейчас тех, кто находится в этом холле...

Да, в самом деле видел. С расстояния добрых трех сотен футов, сквозь стекло, Джаред мог свободно смотреть на двух мужчин. С одним из них он был знаком только по видео: Миша Коллинз нервно ходил по холлу кругами, время от времени притоптывая одной ногой. Падалеки смутно различал эти движения и совсем не мог разглядеть выражения его лица. Зато Джаред отлично, просто как на ладони, видел Дженсена. Тот сидел на подлокотнике кожаного кресла, и его руки были сложены под животом в поддерживающем жесте.

Падалеки вздрогнул, мельком глянув на эти руки, обычно так уверенно сжимавшие – он как-то был с Дженсеном на стрельбище – пистолет... а сейчас незаметно подрагивавшие, как будто стремясь уберечь ребенка... Джаред помнил лекции в академии, а после того, как узнал про беременность мужа, проштудировал их еще раз: он знал, что штамп F в карте вовсе не означает, что мужчина способен выносить потомство, слишком много проблем в медицинском плане. Падалеки был в курсе печальной статистики, сколько фертильных парней так и остаются бездетными. И он замечал, каждый раз замечал в глазах Дженсена, когда тот говорил о будущем, неуверенность и тоску.

Дженсен очень хотел этого ребенка, хотя бодрился и бравировал, изображая из себя крутого чувака, которому все равно. Он заводил будильник, чтобы принимать свои витамины с точностью до минуты, и прикрывал живот рукой, когда Джаред пропускал крепкое словцо, – как будто плод мог что-то услышать. И он все равно, не задумываясь, решил рискнуть им ради чужого ребенка – Падалеки видел его фото мельком на столе у Кейна: уже научившийся сидеть, вихрастый темноволосый мальчуган с беззубой улыбкой хозяина мира. Его муж рисковал тем, что их собственный сын никогда не улыбнется так победно, зная, что его немедленно затискают с двух сторон и умилятся любому жесту и попытке сказать первое слово.

* * *

– Ты уверен? – спросил Джаред. Он сидел на диване в гостиной как школьник, положив руки на колени.

– Да, – Дженсен кивнул.

– Хм-м-м.

Падалеки расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и нахмурил брови.

Он терпеть не мог находиться дома в уличной одежде, есть в ней, а уж тем более садиться в кресло или на любимый диван. И регулярно ругал за подобное Эклза, запугивая его жуткими подробности того, какие бактерии, вирусы и личинки паразитов могли налипнуть на его одежду в общественных местах. Когда простое запугивание не помогало, Джаред переходил к поименному перечислению всяких мужиков с кошмарными тройными фамилиями, в честь которых была названа та или иная болячка, грозящая Дженсену, если тот немедленно не переоденется. Мстительный Эклз, подавившись как-то раз гамбургером, перехваченным по пути от прихожей к ванной, из-за того, что Падалеки тут же начал нудеть о страшных плотоядных бактериях, в качестве ответной любезности залил в одном тазу неразведенным отбеливателем его любимые серые джинсы и не менее любимую оранжевую футболку – для дезинфекции, мол. Оценив час спустя новую цветовую гамму своих вещей, Джаред несколько сбавил обороты, и от Дженсена отстал. Но сам все равно никогда не позволял себе садиться на диван в том, в чем был на работе.

Никогда до этого дня.

– Точно? – Падалеки прищурился. – Вот точно-точно?

– Да.

Дженсен вызвал его из клиники домой посреди дня и сообщил новость, от которой Джаред забыл про все свои правила и вот уже час сидел в гостиной ровно в том же, в чем и пришел. Эта новость определенно стоила того.

– Ребенок? – спросил Джаред.

– Ребенок, – подтвердил его супруг.

– У нас? – у Падалеки на лице было такое сосредоточенное выражение, как будто он интересовался устройством летающей тарелки и боялся упустить какую-то важную деталь.

– У нас, – кивнул Дженсен. – Вопрос к глаголу задавать планируешь?

– К глаголу? – удивился Джаред.

– Да, к глаголу. – Эклз встал, от часового сидения в одной позе затекли ноги. Или это был уже первый звоночек? Токсикоз, отеки, растяжки, резкие смены настроения – кто знает, что ждало его впереди. Может, что-то одно. А может – адский коктейль из всех возможных симптомов сразу. – Я сказал тебе, что у нас будет ребенок, ты успел уточнить, кто будет и у кого. Давай, спроси еще, будет ли, и мы пойдем наконец-то обедать. Я есть хочу.

Ему было обидно. Совсем не так Дженсен представлял себе этот момент. В его мечтах Джаред прыгал до потолка от счастья, таскал его по дому на руках, а потом они мчались выбирать коляски, кроватки, пижамки и тонны плюшевых медведей. А в реальности Падалеки как сел тюфяком, услышав важное известие, так и сидел уже час в полном ступоре и только периодически задавал односложные вопросы.

– А ты уверен? – Джаред смотрел на него снизу вверх и часто моргал.

– Ты двадцатый раз спрашиваешь. – Дженсен устало опустился обратно на диван. – Теперь все в участке узнают, что я омега, – сказал он с неподдельным волнением. – Не подумай только, что я не рад. Я очень рад, просто… – Эклз потер лоб ребром ладони и повертел головой в разные стороны. Шея затекала… Что-то новенькое. Опять симптом? – Для начала, у меня тринадцать нераскрытых дел, и новые постоянно добавляются. Ну как я оставлю все это на Кейна? – он покачал головой. – Потом, два года декрета. Они это серьезно? Да я свихнусь сидеть дома столько времени. Может, нам стоит нанять няню? Мой дядька в юности работал с детьми, можем попросить его, он как раз вышел на пенсию и ищет себе подработку. Что скажешь?

Джаред монотонно кивал все время, пока Эклз сбивчиво говорил, перескакивая с одной мысли на другую, а когда возникла пауза, в которой явно должна была быть его реплика, внезапно встрепенулся:

– А как ты узнал вообще, что ты, ну… что у тебя будет… – Падалеки поджал губы. Он не мог произнести это вслух. Слова «Дженсен» и «ребенок» в его голове пока существовали в разных вселенных.

– В аптеке продаются тесты, знаешь ли. Меня уже неделю тошнило от одного запаха крисовых бутербродов с колбасой и маринованным луком, поэтому я решил провериться. – Эклз раздражался все больше. У него в голове крутилась тысяча мыслей о том, насколько его жизнь теперь изменится, а Падалеки интересовали такие глупости.

– Но ты же на таблетках? – с той же вопросительной интонацией произнес Джаред.

– На таблетках, – согласился Дженсен. – Но ты ж в курсе, какой у меня ритм жизни. То тут пропустишь, то там…

Он лукавил немного. А если еще точнее, он просто нагло врал. Эклз перестал пить противозачаточные три месяца назад, после того, как увидел тогда в ресторане, с какой завистью его муж смотрит на пару с ребенком. Дженсен хотел, чтобы мечты Джареда о семье сбылись, поэтому уже на следующее утро он мужественно отправил в урну остатки старой упаковки пилюль и больше их не покупал. С тех пор Эклз регулярно делал тест на беременность, каждый раз со страхом ожидая результата.

И вот день «икс» наступил.

Только где было все то, ради чего он старался? Восторги, признания в вечной любви и дальше по списку?

– Ладно, – сник Дженсен, понуро опуская голову. – Пойду приготовлю хоть что-нибудь.

Он встал и поплелся на кухню. Джаред окликнул его уже у самой двери. Эклз тут же с надеждой обернулся – неужели это, наконец, оно? Вот сейчас Падалеки все-таки начнет реагировать по-человечески, обнимет его и скажет, что безумно счастлив, правда?

Джаред задумчиво почесал затылок.

– Слушай, а ты уверен? – спросил он.

– Да иди ты, – окончательно обиделся Эклз и отправился на поиски провизии.

Падалеки тормозил следующие две недели. Он косился на мужа, как на шпиона КГБ, вздрагивал от каждого шороха и в тысячный раз спрашивал, не напутал ли Дженсен чего, пока тот не пригрозил, что за следующий подобный вопрос воткнет ему садовые вилы в голову. А после того, как Эклз проснулся как-то ночью, когда Джаред тихонько прощупывал ему живот, он послал мужа далеко и витиевато и ушел спать в другую комнату.

Джареда «разглючило» во время УЗИ. Падалеки психовал, задирал врача упреками и бесил Дженсена, постоянно спрашивая у пожилого УЗИста: «Ну что, нет ничего, да?», а когда тот нашел, наконец, удачный ракурс, зафиксировал на экране вполне себе заметный комочек дюйма в два длиной и поздравил Падалеки с тем, что тот скоро станет папой, Джаред вначале совершенно растерялся. А спустя минуту поднял на уши всю больницу своими воплями, тиская от радости и Дженсена, и несчастного доктора, и сбежавшихся на крики санитаров.

И только тогда Дженсен понял, почему его муж так странно себя вел все это время: он не мог поверить, боялся поверить в то, что самая главная в его жизни мечта все-таки имеет шанс осуществиться. И только увидев своего будущего ребенка на экране, понял, что судьба оказалась к нему настолько благосклонна.

После посещения больницы жизнь Дженсена изменилась полностью. Он получил всю ту заботу, о которой мечтал, и еще в сто раз больше. Иногда Джареда было даже чересчур много. К примеру, Эклз был бы крайне рад, если бы Падалеки не проводил инструктаж со всем полицейским управлением, подробно рассказывая, кому что и куда засунет, если его беременного мужа будут загружать работой. Или если бы Джаред не поднимал на ноги поисковые отряды с собаками и вертолетами всякий раз, когда Эклз на пять минут заходил в магазин за продуктами, оставив телефон в машине. Или если… примеров было достаточно.

Но в целом Дженсен был вполне доволен жизнью. Муж сдувал с него пылинки, мчался за солеными арбузами или говяжьей вырезкой в сливовом соке по первому требованию и… в общем, в интимной жизни у них тоже кое-что изменилось.

Падалеки тащился от растущего животика Дженсена настолько, что у него в буквальном смысле начинали дрожать руки, когда он видел мужа без одежды или даже просто в чем-то облегающем. Джаред трогал его постоянно – ничего не требуя взамен и не прося о большем, он просто гладил живот, который сначала помещался в одной ладони, потом в двух. Он целовал постепенно растягивающийся пупок и засыпал, только положив на него руку. Он хитростями и уговорами вынуждал Дженсена проводить все выходные без одежды, напрашивался к нему в душ и подолгу тер мочалкой его с каждым месяцем все сильнее меняющееся тело, а потом урчал от удовольствия, глядя на то, как кусочки пены стекают по раскрасневшейся коже вниз под струями воды.

Когда живот стал довольно большим, Джаред мог часами лежать рядом с Дженсеном, приложив к нему ухо, и общаться с сыном. А потом, когда ласки становились чуть настойчивее, и Дженсен начинал реагировать на них тяжелым дыханием, Джаред опускался ниже, разводил его согнутые в коленях ноги и склонялся между ними, продолжая гладить круглый живот в такт движениям головы вверх-вниз. Дженсен за все прошедшие годы их совместной жизни не получал столько минетов.  
Но в жизни Джареда вместе с безумным счастьем и готовившимися осуществиться мечтами появилось и еще кое-что.

Страх.

Чем больше становился живот Дженсена, чем больше людей узнавало о том, что их семья совсем скоро ждет аиста в гости, тем большая волна паники и иррационального дурного предчувствия поднималась у него в душе.

Падалеки начал просыпаться по ночам от кошмаров. Ему снилось, что Дженсена похищают, бьют, насилуют и отнимают ребенка, а его держат связанным и заставляют на это смотреть. Он кричал во сне и просыпался с громко бухающим сердцем, он рвал простыни, пытаясь расправиться с теми путами, которые стягивали его запястья в кошмарах, и по половине ночи проводил, просто лежа без сна. Джаред считал дни до рождения их первенца, потому что был уверен, что только тогда сможет успокоиться и убедить себя, что все хорошо.

Но его самым страшным кошмарам, похоже, все-таки суждено было сбыться.

* **

Джаред не мог больше этого выносить. Пусть Дженсен в который раз скажет ему, что он слаб в стратегии, пусть скажет, что он не умеет ждать, но пусть Дженсен это скажет. Пусть говорит, что угодно, но только чтобы был рядом с ним и в безопасности. Падалеки собирался утащить его из этого сюрреалистического особняка, словно вышедшего из снов Пикассо. Просто взять и увести, и попробовал бы кто-то их задержать.

Он вскочил, вполголоса бросив обалдевшим Карлсону и Кейну: «Прикройте меня, если будет совсем пиздец», – и направился к входу в дом. Джаред сделал такое беззаботное лицо, какое могло быть только у человека с полным отсутствием мозгов. Ну, их у него сейчас и правда не было, по крайней мере, мыслей они не производили.

Падалеки постучал в стеклянную дверь и расплылся в своей самой показательной улыбке – такую он использовал для детей, когда убеждал их, что «сейчас совсем не будет больно». Краем глаза он заметил расширившиеся от беспокойства глаза Дженсена, но предпочел смотреть на подходившего к нему Коллинза.

Джаред впервые видел человека, с которым уехал Эклз, так близко, и сразу понял, что этот парень совершенно не в себе. За крайне неприветливым выражением лица и нахмуренными бровями скрывалась настоящая паника. Падалеки видел это по бегающим глазам, которые в страхе обшаривали его взглядом, пытаясь оценить степень опасности, по взлохмаченным светлым волосам, в которые тот то и дело запускал руку. Этот Коллинз выглядел, как застигнутый в своей норе зверь. Или как человек, у которого вдруг все пошло наперекосяк.

– Ты кто такой? – совсем недружелюбно спросил он, становясь так – это Джареду совсем не понравилось – чтобы по максимуму закрыть обзор внутри. При прозрачных стенах подобное было даже забавно.

– Я... – Падалеки обратился с тем же вопросом к своему мозгу, но тот в панике выдал ему только картинку дрожащих от волнения рук Дженсена. – Я врач. Ну да, – обрадовался он спасительной идее. – Я лечащий врач вот этого парня. Шел мимо, смотрю: он сидит. Что же вы, мистер Эклз, пропустили еженедельный осмотр? В вашем положении этого нельзя делать! Пойдемте немедленно со мной!

– Какой осмотр? Что за ерунду вы мелете? – разъярился его собеседник. – Что вы мне мозги пудрите?

– Беременные должны каждую неделю проходить осмотр у врача, – пожал плечами Джаред, пытаясь успокоиться. – Его ни в коем случае нельзя пропускать. Иначе может произойти что-то страшное... – он судорожно пытался вспомнить университетский курс омегологии, особенно все, что касалось беременности, и бормотал что-то про отслоение плаценты и пре-эклампсию. Недоумение на лице собеседника становилось все глубже, Коллинз начал нервно притоптывать ногой, чем дергал Джареда, и внезапно замер.

– Погоди, приятель, как тебя зовут?.. ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься забрать этого парня отсюда? – прервал он Джареда.

– Доктор Падалеки, – ответил тот. – И да, я хочу его забрать.

– Отлично, – нехорошо обрадовался Коллинз. – Просто отлично.

Он прошагал вглубь холла, схватил Дженсена за руку чуть выше локтя и буквально потащил к выходу.

– Мне как раз тоже надо срочно уходить, – бормотал он. – Вы знаете, что случилось, это все так ужасно, так ужасно. Мне очень нужна поддержка, очень. Отправлюсь к своей семье...

Джаред шагнул вперед, собираясь перехватить у него Дженсена, чтобы увести его в безопасное место – для Падалеки сейчас безопасным было любое место вдали от этого парня с больной усмешкой и безумными глазами. Но...

– Ну уж нет, – внезапно раздался голос Кейна, и он ввалился в холл вместе с Карлсоном откуда-то из глубины дома: оружие наизготове, глаза прищурены, передвижения на полусогнутых – ну точь-в-точь бравые спецназовцы из высокобюджетного голливудского боевика. – Никуда ты, господин Коллинз, не двинешься. А прямо здесь расскажешь нам, где прячешь своего ребенка.

Хозяин дома замер, оценивая диспозицию и за рукав подтаскивая Дженсена ближе к себе.

Кристиан продолжал сыпать разоблачениями:

– Этот дом не принадлежит семейству Спейтов, что-то ты не спешишь в лоно семьи горевать о похищенном ребенке. Мы слышали, что в твоей родной Болгарии похищение людей – это бизнес. Ты ради этого вышел замуж за сына миллиардера?

Коллинз молчал, только щека его странно дергалась, словно от сдерживаемого смеха. Джаред подбирался ближе к Дженсену.

– Спасибо, Джаред, за то, что отвлек его внимание. А теперь можешь забирать своего супруга, не в его положении заниматься боевыми операциями.

Падалеки устало прикрыл глаза: ну понятно, что он сам нес чепуху, потому что волновался за Эклза, но Кейну-то кто успел отключить мозг?

– Супруга? О-о-о... – протянул Коллинз, нехорошо усмехаясь. Джареду совсем не нравилось то, как тот слишком свободно чувствует себя под прицелом двух пистолетов. – Значит, наш доктор – папаша того, кто сидит в животе? Занимательно. К тому же, он еще и гражданский...

Кейн все не мог остановиться:  
– Мы напишем тебе благодарность, сможешь повесить в своем кабинете, чтобы пациенты смотрели.

– Гражданский... – опять сказал Коллинз.

– Крис, послушай, тут все не так просто... – почти умоляюще начал Дженсен. – Помолчи, пожалуйста...

Одним скользящим движением Коллинз выпустил плечо своего пленника, очутился рядом с Падалеки, и внезапно Джаред услышал, как возле уха щелкнул взводимый затвор. Он скосил глаза и увидел внушительного вида пистолет, направленный ему прямо в висок.

– Вы, двое, – скомандовал Коллинз, – бросайте оружие. Иначе я вышибу мозги докторишке.

В подтверждение своей угрозы он чувствительно ткнул Джареда пистолетом. Падалеки, впервые в жизни очутившийся под прицелом оружия, не удержался от испуганного ругательства.

Кейн и Карлсон нехотя опустили пистолеты на пол и подтолкнули их ногами по направлению к Коллинзу. При этом они почему-то с ужасом смотрели на Дженсена.

– Наручники надевайте друг на друга, – свободной рукой преступник махнул в направлении наручников, висевших на поясах обоих полицейских. Те также нехотя защелкнули металлические кольца на запястьях.

– Что «не так просто»? – спросил Крис у Дженсена.

– И правда, что за сложности? – хохотнул Коллинз, снова ткнув пистолетом в голову пленника. – Ну? Отвечайте.

– У них в заложниках не только мальчик, у них в заложниках еще и папа мальчика, – сказал Джаред. Он почувствовал, как холодный пот стекает по шее под рубашку.

– Этот человек не Миша Коллинз, – кивнул Дженсен как-то устало, глядя на пистолет у виска Падалеки.

– А кто же это? – оторопев, спросил Кейн, проверяя собственные наручники на прочность.

– Я не знаю, кто он. Я знаю точно, кем он не является. Мишей Коллинзом, отцом шестимесячного ребенка, сотрудником Фонда защиты тропических лесов.

– Смотри-ка, а ты умный, – протянул лже-Коллинз, неприятно улыбаясь. – Я думал, ты только и можешь, что болтать без умолку. Я не представлял себе, как от тебя избавиться. Еще одно слово про витамины – и я бы напичкал тебя другими витаминами, свинцовыми.

У Джареда начали наливаться кровью глаза, а Дженсен спокойно пожал плечами.

– Я не понимаю, почему тебя не раскусили раньше. Меня его коллеги, – он кивнул на Джареда, – замучили анализами на резус, внутриутробные инфекции и прочую очень нужную фигню, а ты даже не знал, какая группа крови у твоего ребенка! С каким весом он родился! Ты не знал о нем самых элементарных вещей! А потом – Ботсвана...

– Опять Ботсвана! Она-то тут при чем?

– Коллинз – ботаник! – встрял Джаред. – Если уж Дженсен сумел определить на фотографии эту самую Ботсвану, то уж Коллинз точно бы смог. Значит, ты не он.

– Да ничего я не определил, – отмахнулся от него Эклз. – Я понятия не имею, что там за деревья, может, они в соседнем штате растут. Для меня главное было, что этот тип тоже понятия не имеет, вот и все. И еще я хотел, чтобы до тебя дошло.

– Да до меня-то дошло... А кроме того, я видел фотографию ребенка. Спейты – блондины, этот кекс тоже светловолосый, откуда у них нарисовался темноволосый малыш...

– Вот именно. Значит, не муж Спейта, не папа мальчика, не биолог. Так кто ты? – Дженсен спрашивал так напористо, словно он был хозяином положения, а не рисковал в любую секунду оказаться под прицелом.

– Ну... можешь называть меня мистером Пеллегрино. Кто я такой – совершенно неважно, – усмехнулся Пеллегрино, или кто он такой на самом деле был. – Мы с самого начала напрягались на тему, что будем делать с шестимесячным младенцем. Зак заикнулся, что стоит его сразу убрать, но мне не хотелось провести остаток жизни, спасаясь бегством от семейки Спейтов. Потом Урии пришло в голову, что на самом деле здесь никто не знает Мишу Коллинза. Что полиция прознает про похищение, мы были уверены: мы в курсе, что вы контролируете любое снятие крупной суммы денег со счета. И тогда мы решили заменить Коллинза. Спейты согласились, Миша отправился к ребенку, а я успешно изображал его самого. Пока ты не вмешался... Так почему же ты прямо в участке меня не разоблачил перед всеми?

– Не хотел спугнуть. Я думал, ты так или иначе приведешь меня к своим сообщникам. А мой муж приведет за мной полицейских. В принципе, так и случилось, – Дженсен повернулся к Джареду и внезапно совершенно искренне улыбнулся: – Я не был уверен, что ты сможешь за нами проследить, но на всякий случай оставлял тебе везде подсказки.

– Я сам не был уверен, что смогу, – признался тот в ответ. – Но я шел за тобой, я просто чувствовал тебя. Словно у меня внутри был компас, настроенный исключительно на Дженсена Эклза. Я ощущал тебя. Везде, куда я заходил, словно были развешаны подсказки: «здесь был Дженсен Эклз». Ты как будто оставил след в воздухе, видимый только мне одному.

– Ну конечно, – нервно сказал Пеллегрино, – давайте начните мне еще рассказывать сказочки про истинные пары и про то, что ты шел на запах любви. Не забивайте мне мозг рассказиками для маленьких омежек...

В другой раз Джареда опять вывело бы из себя это ненавистное слово.

Но сейчас его словно двинули чем-то тяжелым по голове.

Истинная пара? Он всегда знал, что любит Дженсена и будет любить его всю жизнь. Но никогда не задумывался о том, что Дженсен – его истинная пара.

Значит, он не был великим сыщиком, никакой дедукции, никакой прочей воспетой детективами фигни.

Сегодня Падалеки просто шел за своей истинной парой. И с этого пути его не смог бы сбить никто. Интересно, а если бы Дженсену не сделали обязательного укола, гасящего инстинкты, который полагается всем омегам в 13 лет, Джаред бы, наверное, почувствовал его и на другом краю Земли? Потому что вот так все просто: они всегда были предназначены друг другу.

Он смотрел в расширившиеся от понимания зеленые глаза Дженсена и считал в них желтые крапинки. Дьявол, ну вот да, вот обязательно в такой момент! Он сердито смахнул с ресниц пару капель.

– Чего молчишь? – прорезался у него в мозгу истерический вопль Пеллегрино. – Раз уж сорвал тут все наши планы, будешь еще одним заложником. Давай-ка быстренько шарь сюда к господам полицейским.

«Нет, – подумал Джаред. – Только не в заложники». Заложников можно быстро перестрелять, взорвать, ликвидировать по-другому. Заложники – лишние свидетели, овцы на убой. Вероятность остаться в живых после этого у них стремительно упадет.

– Нет. Это тебе лучше сдаться, – спокойно ответил Джаред, прикидывая, как будет выбивать оружие из руки Пеллегрино, при этом обязательно заходя с правой стороны, чтобы всем телом закрыть Дженсена от вероятного выстрела.

– Я с этим не согласен, докторишка, – нервно сказал похититель, снова ткнув в него пистолетом.

– И я тоже с этим не согласен, – сказал раздраженно Дженсен, и Джаред увидел, как дуло полицейского «Глока» прижалось к затылку Пеллегрино. Эклз процедил:  
– Бросай оружие. Немедленно.

– С чего бы? – рявкнул Пеллегрино. – У нас паритет. Ты целишься в меня, я целюсь в твоего мужа.

– Никакого паритета, – отрезал Дженсен. – Если ты стреляешь, я тебя убиваю. Если ты упрямишься, я тебя убиваю. Если ты мне не нравишься, я тебя убиваю.

Пеллегрино что-то прошипел в ответ, пистолет от головы Джареда не убрал, но слегка опустил его.

– Дженсен, ты же обещал сейчас не носить оружия, – сказал Джаред, совершенно не думая о том, что спрятанный на ремне под животом «Глок» спасает ему жизнь.

– Ты правда думал, что я последую за бандитом с голыми руками? – возмутился Эклз. – Ну ладно, может быть, раньше. Но сейчас-то, вместе с Джимом! Я никак не мог оставить его без защиты!

– Джимом? – обескураженно спросил Джаред. – Почему Джимом?

Он вообще-то обдумывал другое имя для их ребенка.

– Потому что у этого чувака точно будет свой «Энтерпрайз», – вздернул подбородок Дженсен.

– Да-а-а-а. – процедил Пеллегрино, пытаясь уклониться от дула, но настойчивый «Глок» упирался ему в голову, – а они еще меня называют сумасшедшим.

Джаред смотрел на мужа и любовался им. Он так привык заботиться и беспокоиться о нем, что иногда забывал о существовании такого Дженсена Эклза – хладнокровного полицейского-профессионала, предусматривающего все.

– А теперь говори, где твои сообщники и заложники, – скомандовал Эклз похитителю.

– И не подумаю, – хмыкнул Пеллегрино. – Без меня вы до них не доберетесь. Возможно, я не получу бабла, но смогу убраться отсюда подобру-поздорову. Короче, я скажу адрес, когда вы мне дадите сесть в машину и свалить.

– А кто даст нам гарантию, что ты скажешь адрес, а не поедешь прямиком к подельникам? – сузил глаза Эклз.

– У вас нет выбора, придется мне поверить. Не получив от меня сообщения, что все нормально, ребята просто прикончат и мальчишку, и папашу.

– Выбор всегда есть, – сказал Дженсен со вздохом. – Но как же мне не нравится это делать...

Еще раз медленно вздохнув, он вдруг резко перехватил пистолет другой рукой и ударил Пеллегрино по голове. Тот осел на землю, словно пустой мешок. Пистолет выпал из его руки. Сразу же схватив оружие, на всякий случай, Джаред пнул Пеллегрино в бок. Просто потому, что хотелось.

Кейн и Карлсон немедленно оказались рядом, тряся перед ним наручниками и требуя освободить их. В этот же момент все превратилось в сплошной дурдом. Около входа в дом что-то полыхнуло, послышались приглушенные хлопки, и в дверь моментально ворвалось несколько человек, одетых как в фильме «Спецназ города ангелов». Их предводителем был светловолосый парень, лицо которого раскрашивали полосы, словно у Шварценеггера в «Коммандо». Джаред узнал его по многочисленным газетным снимкам.

– Я знаю, что вы – банда, похитившая моего мужа и сына, – заорал Спейт-младший. – Если вы сейчас же не скажете, где они, мы вас всех перестреляем на хрен!

Следующие десять минут слились для Джареда в сплошной вопль: Спейт требовал вернуть Мишу, Кейн и Карлсон доказывали, что они не продажные полицейские, подручные Спейта просто орали, и, наконец, он сам вопил: «Заткнитесь!»

Когда на секунду шум стих, тишину прорезал спокойный и властный голос Дженсена:

– Так, у Пеллегрино в кармане телефон, достаньте его и посмотрите последний исходящий. Он звонил сообщникам. По номеру отследите местонахождение.

И уже после того, как Спейт ястребом накинулся на Пеллегрино, добавил гораздо тише:  
– И вызовите мне «Скорую».

Джаред недоуменно по привычке обвел его взглядом и тут же увидел, что у Дженсена почему-то мокрые джинсы. Попытка упасть в обморок была предотвращена осознанием невыполненного долга. Он пару минут орал на крайне тормозного, по его мнению, парня – оператора службы 911: «Что непонятного в адресе Хай-Виллидж, дом из кубиков? По второй линии, не ошибешься! Сам такой!»

Затем бедлам продолжился: пока Джаред укладывал Дженсена на кушетку, Кейн лично общался с операторами «Скорой», диктуя номер полицейского значка, чтобы вызов зарегистрировали вне очереди. Карлсон в это время огласил адрес, по которому находились сообщники преступников, Спейт взревел: «Уроды! Это же на соседней улице!» В ответ завопил Кейн, запрещая этой «самодеятельности» вмешиваться в полицейскую операцию. Они препирались еще некоторое время, под эти вопли Джаред только сжимал Дженсена в объятиях, держа его за руку и время от времени целуя в висок. Как раз перед тем, как на улице послышалась сирена «Скорой помощи», Спейт неожиданно скомандовал: «А ну-ка тихо!» – и вдруг внезапно заворковал:  
– Миша? Миша? Все хорошо? Сами сдались? Как ты? Ничего тебе не сделали? Как малыш? Как кушает? А как стул?

Слушая в комнате, полной дыма, полицейских и самопровозглашенных коммандос отчет о том, как «Касенька хорошо покушал и покакал», Джаред обреченно произнес:  
– Это все ваше сумасшедшее долбаное Рождество, чтоб его!

И заработал подзатыльник от напрягшегося от боли Дженсена.

* * *

– Гони! Гони-гони-гони-гони! – орал Джаред на перепуганного водителя «Скорой», который посекундно оборачивался, отвлекаясь от дороги, и смотрел на шумных пассажиров, из-за чего машина виляла и каталка с Дженсеном ходила ходуном. – Нам немедленно нужно в больницу!!!

– Правда? В больницу? Стю, ты прикинь? – язвительно произнес молодой доктор, сидевший рядом с Дженсеном и измерявший ему давление. – А мы-то думали вначале по кружечке пива опрокинуть. Но раз мистер торопится… – врач развел руками и склонил голову в издевательском поклоне. – Сто двадцать на восемьдесят. Пульс в норме. Сердцебиение плода стабильное, – перечислил он и щелкнул над бланком шариковой ручкой, открывая пишущий наконечник.

– Ты пошути мне еще! – рявкнул Падалеки. – Вас когда вызывали? Какого хрена вы так долго, если тут неотложный случай?

Врач постепенно терял терпение, он заполнял на Эклза стандартную карту, глубоко вдавливая стержень в бумагу, чтобы хоть так выразить свое недовольство.

– Мы приехали через семь минут после того, как на пост поступил звонок, – робко подал голос водитель, за что тут же поплатился.

– Через семь минут! Через семь!!! А вы в курсе, во сколько вы должны укладываться по протоколу? – Джаред перелез через тянущиеся к Дженсену провода приборов и сунул голову в кабину.

– В пятнадцать, – меланхолично ответил вместо шофера врач.

– Вот именно! – радостно воскликнул Падалеки, убежденный в своей правоте. – Да я вас обоих за такую халатность… Вы хоть знаете, какие у меня связи?

– Джа? – тихо позвал Дженсен, он извернулся на каталке, чтобы видеть мужа, и потянулся к нему рукой. – Я в порядке, правда. – Он слабо улыбнулся.  
Джаред полез через провода обратно, попутно пихнув локтем сидящего на приваренном к днищу машины стуле врача. Случайно. Совершенно случайно.

– Я тут, солнышко, я с тобой, – Падалеки обхватил ладонь Дженсена и прижал ее к губам. – Тебе очень больно, да? Нужно обезболивающее? Только скажи…

– Он в норме, – снова подал голос доктор.

Джаред ринулся к нему, не выпуская руку Дженсена из своей.

– Да много вы понимаете! Он же рожает! И у него был стресс! – Падалеки брызгал слюной от гнева.

– Джаред, – Эклз снова настойчиво потянул мужа к себе, – не кипятись. Потрогай лучше, – он положил его ладонь себе на живот. – Сейчас ты последний раз трогаешь его так. Пройдет несколько часов, и ты сможешь взять его на руки, представляешь? Мы будем встречать Рождество втроем.

Джаред притих. Он с нежностью водил рукой по круглому животу Дженсена и постепенно успокаивался. Но внезапно его брови снова сошлись на переносице глубокими морщинами беспокойства.

– Он не шевелится. Ребенок не шевелится! – всполошился Падалеки.

– Еще бы, – мстительно хмыкну врач. – Если бы я сидел где-то в тепле и уюте, а снаружи бы кто-то так истошно орал, я бы тоже предпочел залечь на дно и не высовываться. – Он наклонился к животу Эклза: – Не бойся, малыш, это всего лишь твой добрый милый папочка. Привыкай.

Джаред выразительно посмотрел на парня в белом халате, и тому хватило здравого смысла быстренько отодвинуться. Падалеки сверлил его взглядом еще какое-то время. «Скорая» внезапно вильнула еще сильнее, чем раньше, каталка с Дженсеном подпрыгнула, и тот закусил губу, чтобы не застонать.

–Осторожнее, придурок! – рявкнул Джаред на водителя. Тот вжал голову в плечи. – Я вас всех засужу. У меня свидетели есть, которые видели, как вы бросили пострадавшего на месте вызова и даже не помогли ему добраться до машины. Если с ним или моим ребенком что-то случится, от вас живого места не останется.

– Не помогли добраться до машины? Да потому что он несся впереди меня, раздавая указания копам, а потом трижды пытался сбежать из «Скорой», чтобы еще кому-то там что-то там сказать, пока я не пристегнул его к каталке ремнями!!! – заорал окончательно потерявший терпение врач.

– В суде расскажешь, – бросил ему Падалеки и всецело переключился на мужа, который теперь, похоже, действительно испытывал довольно сильную боль. – Дыши. Часто дыши. Вот так, – Джаред открыл рот, высунул язык и продемонстрировал нечто походившее на конвульсии перепуганного бегемота, – понял?

Дженсен повернул голову и посмотрел на врача:

– Долго еще ехать?

– Нет. Почти на месте, – ответил тот, втягивая в шприц лекарство из ампулы. – Но заработать пожизненное за убийство в состоянии аффекта я еще успею, поэтому… – доктор многозначительно замолчал.

– Что это? – требовательно спросил Джаред, глядя на его манипуляции.

– Успокоительное, – врач пощелкал ногтем по шприцу, выпуская пузыри воздуха.

Падалеки перебрался к изголовью каталки, став к парню в халате спиной, и приподнял руку Дженсена повыше.

– Давай, закатаем тебе рукава, чтобы можно было сделать укол. Сейчас, я осторожно… – убаюкивающим тоном говорил Джаред и бережно обнажал его предплечье, стараясь не делать резких движений.

– О, нет, чувак, – мстительно произнес врач, прицеливаясь в так удачно подставленную ягодицу Падалеки. – Это не ему…

* * * 

– Много красного с твоей стороны, – командным тоном заявил Дженсен. Он сидел в кресле-качалке и кормил из бутылочки малыша, завернутого в бежевое одеяльце.

– Да сойдет, – Джаред стоял на лестнице, иголки нижних веток кололи его в бок.

– Ничего не сойдет. Переделывай.

Падалеки угрюмо выругался себе под нос и начал сдирать с елки шары обратно и развешивать их на дальних ветках более хаотично.

– Я вообще не понимаю, на кой хрен нам эта гребаная елка. Третье января, нормальные люди их уже выбрасывают, а мы блин только наряжаем. – Джаред прицепил последний шар и слез с шаткой лестницы, отходя на три шага и глядя на творение рук своих. – Пиздец как красиво, – пробурчал он, – Все, я свободен?  
Малыш закряхтел и начал ворочаться в одеяльце. Дженсен покачал его на локте.

– Не выражайся при ребенке, – он оценивающе покосился на елку и цокнул языком. – Еще верхушка осталась. Посади на нее ангелочка. Того, с синими крылышками, помнишь? Коробка в нашей спальне, в шкафу.

Джаред выразительно посмотрел на мужа, но Дженсен и бровью не повел.

– Ангелочки еще эти долбаные ему нужны, – продолжил бурчать Падалеки, топая к двери из гостиной. – На фига там ангелочки, и без них уже не гостиная, а долбаный домик Санты…

Джаред перерывал шкаф, его недовольный голос раздавался приглушенно.

Дженсен самодовольно улыбался. Он поправил на сыне передник с утятами и снова дал ему бутылочку.

– И это он еще не знает, что дядя Кристиан подарил тебе на выписку кучу ползунков с оленьими упряжками и крошечный красный чепчик-колпак, – сказал Эклз, с любовью глядя на крошечное создание. – Как думаешь, нам стоит примерить все это сегодня и окончательно довести твоего папочку до инфаркта?

 

Эпилог. Два года спустя.

– Фу! – категорично заявил сидящий на высоком детском стуле мальчик и скривил нос.

– Джеймс, перестань! – Джаред пытался говорить строго, но получалось это у него плохо. – Ты съешь кашу, иначе просидишь тут до обеда.

– Так себе угроза, – мельком бросил Дженсен, он надел на запястье часы и теперь застегивал рубашку. – Он любит свой стул, может вообще оттуда не слезать по полдня.  
Джаред отставил маленькую разноцветную тарелку и устало облокотился на стол.

– Не представляю, как ты его кормишь, у меня не получается. Я готов делать все, что угодно, но только не это.

Дженсен улыбнулся и подошел ближе.

– Джеймс, а ты знаешь, что Санта сегодня ночью принесет подарки хорошим мальчикам?

– Падалки! – у Джеймса загорелись глаза. – Падалки, падалки!

– Вот-вот, – Эклз погладил его по кучерявой голове. – Так что будь умницей и съешь все, что приготовил тебе папочка Джаред. Обещаешь? – Малыш закивал, глядя на Дженсена честными глазами. – Хорошо. – Эклз поцеловал отпрыска в макушку и потянулся через стол к мужу.  
Падалеки тут же подскочил, задевая ложку, та выстрелила кашей прямо ему на штаны.

– Не наклоняйся, – Джаред схватил супруга за плечи и заставил его выпрямиться. Он махнул рукой в сторону прихожей. – Идем, помогу тебе обуться.

– Джаред, ну я же не инвалид, – обреченно простонал Дженсен. – И мы все это уже проходили, не будь параноиком.

– Ага, – согласился Падалеки, настойчиво толкая Эклза к двери.

Он завязал шнурки на его кроссовках на двойной узел и заправил «ушки» внутрь, чтобы те случайно не начали мешать при ходьбе. Джаред помог Дженсену застегнуть пальто, а потом прижал ладони к его огромному животу:  
– Слушай, тебе точно надо в участок? – Падалеки смотрел мужу в глаза с неподдельной тревогой. – Они никак без тебя там не обойдутся?

Эклз покачал головой.

– Это на пару часов, правда. Крис уже ждет меня внизу, он и привезет обратно. Не волнуйся, пожалуйста. Я вернусь очень быстро, и мы встретим Рождество втроем. Пока еще втроем, – он положил руку поверх той, что сейчас бережно обнимала его живот.  
Джаред хмыкнул.

– Смотри, чтоб не получилось, как в прошлый раз, – с показным недовольством сказал он. – Не хватало мне только еще и второго такого подарочка под елкой.  
Первый «подарочек», до этого сосредоточенно месивший из остатков каши кулич, услышав знакомое слово, встрепенулся.

– Елка, – воскликнул он. – Елка, елка, елка!

Дженсен обнял Джареда, прижимаясь к нему животом, и поцеловал в шею:  
– Не получится, у меня срок в середине января. Так что покорми Джеймса, и ждите меня домой, я скоро, – Эклз ловко выскользнул из рук Джареда, который неосознанно, хоть и понимая необходимость отпустить, все равно цеплялся за мужа и инстинктивно прикрывал его живот.

За Дженсеном закрылась дверь. Джаред призвал на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы не кинуться следом, наплевав на все.

За окнами раздался шум заведенного мотора. Чертов Кейн увозил сильно беременного омегу из теплого уютного семейного гнезда и от его непомерно мнительного альфы. Интересно, Кристиан реально после этого все еще надеялся, что Джаред когда-то станет ненавидеть его меньше?

Обреченно вздохнув, Падалеки вернулся к потомству. Потомство растирало кашу по столу с сосредоточенностью Леонардо, работающего над Джокондой.  
– Елка! – снова повторил Джеймс, уже куда требовательней.

Падалеки обреченно взял с полки салфетки и начал оттирать юное дарование от каши. Он поднял сына на руки и отнес в гостиную, по центру которой теперь с трудом просматривался ковер, погребенный под слоем игрушек. Джаред щелкнул переключателем на гирлянде, и елка раскрасилась разноцветными мигающими огоньками. Джеймс открыл рот от восторга и начал хлопать в ладоши.

– Еще один фанат всей этой чепухи, – пробормотал Джаред себе под нос, идя на кухню. – И откуда вы только беретесь на мою голову.  
Поскольку прошлый вариант завтрака был уничтожен особо зверским способом, Падалеки предстояло начать все с начала. Подогреть молоко, засыпать крупу и варить, помешивая, минут десять на слабом огне. Как же он ненавидел готовить!

Телефонный звонок застал его примерно на третьей стадии: «варить, помешивая».

– Да? – ответил Джаред, прижимая трубку к уху плечом, чтобы освободить руки.

– Как тебе Джон? – голос Дженсена шел с помехами. По всей видимости, он все еще был в машине.

– Чего? – переспросил Падалеки. – Ты о чем?

Эклз немного сбивчиво дышал, и это настораживало.  
– Ну или Джордан? Джеффри? Или, может, Джереми?

Джаред часто моргал, пытаясь въехать, о чем вообще речь.  
– Дженсен, ты где? Что-то случилось?

Эклз нервно рассмеялся.  
– Еще нет, но уже вот-вот… Так что, пока Крис везет меня в роддом, мы, может, имя выберем, а?

Падалеки смел кастрюлю с огня прямо в раковину и помчался в спальню.  
– Началось, да? – уточнил он, хотя все и так было понятно. – Я убью этого козла! – Джаред выгреб из шкафа с десяток пар джинсов и несколько свитеров. Он стянул с себя перепачканные кашей штаны и теперь извивался как уж, натягивая на себя нормальную одежду и одновременно пытаясь не выронить трубку.

– Крис ничего не сделал, мы даже до участка не доехали. Так что можешь винить во всем только того, кто сделал мне ребенка, – Эклз снова хихикнул. Он всегда так делал, когда нервничал.

– Ты обещал мне середину января! – взревел Джаред. Его инстинкты вопили о том, что он должен быть сейчас рядом с Дженсеном. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно.

– Прости. Январь. Следующий раз. Клянусь. – Эклз делал все большие перерывы между короткими фразами и все сбивчивее дышал. – Приедешь ко мне? – спросил он.  
Джаред натянул один носок и огляделся по сторонам. Второго нигде не было. К черту! Он помчался в прихожую и сунул босую ступню в кроссовок.

– Ты серьезно? – спросил Падалеки в ответ. – Нет, ты это серьезно?

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Дженсен, полностью успокаиваясь. Джаред точно знал, что он улыбался при этом.

Падалеки затолкал телефон в карман и схватил с вешалки теплый комбинезон сына.

– Джеймс! – заорал он.  
Таксист подъехал не через пять минут, а через пять с половиной, и от потока джаредова недовольства его спасло только то, что Падалеки никогда не ругался при сыне.  
– За блатиком! – скомандовал Джеймс, когда водитель повернулся к пассажирам и вопросительно поднял брови.

– Центральная городская больница. Роддом. Срочно, – выпалил Джаред, и таксист, увидев выражение его лица, мигом отвернулся и завел двигатель.  
Телефон зазвонил снова.

– Слушай, фиг с ним, с именем, потом придумаем. Давай пока с фамилией решим, – Дженсен говорил куда бодрее. Видимо, ему временно полегчало.  
– А что с фамилией? – напрягся Падалеки. – Будет двойная, как и у Джеймса.

– Хреново звучит, – заявил Эклз. – И писать задолбаешься. Я тут подумал – может, пусть будет одна?

Джаред медленно выдохнул. Только этого ему не хватало.

– Ты хочешь дать второму ребенку свою фамилию? – спросил он, уже заранее с ужасом представляя, как будет сообщать о подобном своей семье и коллегам.  
– Ну, почему сразу свою. Твою… – Дженсен снова начинал задыхаться. Схватки учащались. – И Джеймсу поменяем, пока он маленький.

Джаред потряс головой. Он ничего не понимал. Вообще ничего.

– И как ты себе это представляешь? У вас с детьми будут разные фамилии?

Эклз выдержал паузу.

– Одинаковые, – он затаил дыхание, ожидая реакции мужа.

Джаред моргнул, потом еще раз.

– Да? И какие? – тупо переспросил он.

Дженсен начал хохотать. В трубке на секунду раздался непонятный шум, и сразу следом за ним Падалеки услышал ненавистный голос:

– Привет, Джаред, это Крис. От лица полиции Лос-Анджелеса официально заявляю тебе, что ты редкий тормоз. Кстати, если Джеклз от ржача сейчас родит прямо у меня в машине, химчистка за тобой. – Он отключился.

Такси неслось по городу быстро, действительно быстро. Украшенные светящимися лампочками витрины и деревья мелькали в окнах.

– Блатик, – мечтательно повторял Джеймс, не до конца понимая, о чем говорит, но заранее радуясь предстоящим переменам. – Блатик.

– Ребенок в Рождество – вот так подарок, да? Теперь этот праздник станет для вас еще лучше, – задумчиво сказал таксист.  
Падалеки вынырнул из потока радостных и одновременно тревожных мыслей. Он мельком покосился на водителя, прижал к себе Джеймса и снова уставился в окно.

– Ненавижу Рождество, – сказал Джаред, счастливо улыбаясь во весь рот.

Таксист посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида и только пожал плечами в ответ. Он давно привык не спорить с клиентами. Особенно когда те откровенно и беззастенчиво врут.

~Конец~


End file.
